NIB 2
by John2851
Summary: Planet Earth is in danger once again, and now it needs April O'Neil and her best friend Karai who got out of retirement to come save the World once again.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **"Welcome to the show of the Unknown with your host Dr. Maurice." said the Narrator.**

Seating in his chair was Dr. Maurice as was looking at the camera with a smile on his face as he began. "Good evening folks. Our world is a mystery and holds things that we can not explain." He sat his book down on the table and said "In this episode we will tell a recorded document, in which it "Doesn't Exist". The secret files of the **Ninjas in Black.** "

He got up from his seat and walked over to the other side of the room, as he sat down on a stool. "In the summer of 2000, an Alien race known as the Zarterns came to Earth to give the NIB there prize precession. The Light of Zarthra."

In the video it showed poor costumes of the Zarterns and there prince who was holding a metal box, were walking up to the Ninjas who were in black. "The Prince of Zartern have told them to protect the Light from Zelena. The NIB know that if they keep the Light under their care, it will Earth itself in danger." said Dr. Maurice as he continued.

"Then suddenly the unknown race Zelena have came to Earth to take the Light of Zarthra, but the NIB fought bravely against the alien. That gave the Prince and his people to flee away, as they took off in their spacecraft." In poor graphics the spaceship and the Zarterns vanish into thin air, as Zelena broke free from her capture and ran to her ship and took off.

"Zelena escaped from capture and left Earth, following the light of Zarthra with no end." The scene ended as the camera show Dr. Maurice back in his chair. "An their you have it. The World and the Universe itself was saved by the secret government organization, known as the **Ninjas in Black.** I'm Dr. Maurice, and I would like to say goodbye and good night."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Universe traveling at the speed of light was Zelena in her long spaceship. After all of those years of searching for the Light, she finally found it. And, it was on the planet that she left since she been searching, and that planet was Earth.

While traveling she began to blow up planets that she passed, since she was very furious and impatient to get to Earth. But thankfully she made it to Earth as she sees it, and went straight down. On Earth in one of New York City's parks, a dog was barking up at the sky as its owner came up to grab him.

"Lola stop barking girl, it's a shooting star." said the guy, but then his dog after it. "Lola come back!. Dum animal." he said signing and headed back to get his things. Meanwhile, the dog have found the little spaceship as it open a door underneath, and shot down a little green looking vegetable.

The little thing was looking friendly as the dog been down to meet the thing, and then the thing roared at the dog making it run away with a whimper, while the little green worm was crawling away to find a human disguise. She stumble upon a workout magazine that was already open and saw the perfect disguise, and so she started changing into female human being.

After fully disguised as an earthling, a thief in a black jacket sneaked up to her and pull out a knife, and put it up against her throat. "Hey, pretty lady. You look very good." he said pulling her over behind the brush, but then it didn't go as planned. "Hey what the?. Ahhhh!." screamed the man as he in air and was eating whole. "You taste good." said Zelena as she burp and walked out from the brush holding her fat stomach.

While licking her fingers she saw that she really do need actual clothes, and sighed as she went back behind the brush to throw him back out in which, his already dead so she can get his jacket and boots. Then after putting it on she headed out to go see the person who contacted her, and finally going to get the Light.

Meanwhile in the streets of New York, walking up to a vent where a flower stood still was April in her ninja gear along with her new partner named Irma. As they stopped walking up to the flower, April looked at her partner and said "Now, remember what I told you. No heroic act and go by the book." Nodding her head she said "Got it, by the book. Alright you start talking." as she kicked the flower.

April slightly pushed Irma out the way to talk to the alien. "Um, hey Jeff what's up?. Hey, look we thought we agreed that you stay away from civilians and stay at a far away distance, and you can eat all the garbage you want." she said trying to keep Jeff calm, but Irma was making him mad by kicking him. "We're your going worm?. Talk!." she said grabbing his flower.

When she did that ground was shaking and letting April know that his tip off, and with quick thinking she backed away. "Um, Jeff please excuse my partner she's new, she had a little bit of training, and." Before April can finish explaining to Jeff, he broke through the floor lifting Irma sky high as she was screaming, and threw her over somewhere. "And she kinda stupid." she said finishing her sentence with a sigh.

Then Jeff went back into his hole showing him as a huge alien worm the size of a train. April bent down looking at Jeff both hands on her waist, and said "Dang Jeff you gotten big. Boy what have you been eating?. A susupersize Big Mac?." Jeff hit April with his tail making her crash into a fruit stand.

"Ow, ok I see you don't like being called fat huh?." April said getting up from the ground an then walked back to the hole, where Jeff was trying to bail. "Jeffy?." said April as jumped down and hoped on Jeff as he was running as fast as he can wiggle. April pulled out the worm tranquilizer an then loaded up with the glass bottle, and then grabbed hold of his flower to prevent from falling. "Sweet dreams big boy." April said as injected into him as he roared. This surprised April that Jeff is still moving and usually one shot would put him down, and so she started to reload it again.

While doing so she avoided being hit by one of the signs that they were passing by, and then bent down from getting hit by the subway tunnel. She eventually got it ready and was laughing in victory, until Jeff jump and she injected herself. It didn't kill her but it gave her a very bad after taste. "Yuck!. That is the worst after taste ever." Then she hit her head by a subway sign. "Alright, Jeff now you're really going to get it now." said April trying to get another bottle, but Jeff was pushing faster.

At the subway plat form, people were waiting for their ride as they see a train go by, and then they saw a seven hundred foot worm go by and hearing a girl scream and resume back to reading their newspapers or texting on their phone. Back with April she finally got it lock and loaded with a grin. "Like I said before fat boy. Sweet dreaaaams!." Jeff stopped moving causing April to fly straight to the subway train window, and landed on the floor.

The people saw her and went back to doing what they was doing. As April got up off the floor and brush herself off, she pulled out her fake badge and said "Don't worry everyone I'm a electronic specialist. I need everyone to go into the front of the train, there's a bug in the electrical system." They didn't even bother moving or paying attention to what April said.

April looked at them with a can't believe what I'm seeing look, and she repeated herself "Hey, did I stutter?. I said we have a bug in the electrical system." Suddenly she heard a crunch behind her and see Jeff eating half the train, and making everyone run and screaming. "Hey, guys where you're going?. No, no please seat down you guys its only a seven hundred foot worm." said April acting like its no big deal.

After running to the very front of the train, the train's driver came out and ask "Alright, alright what's going on?." April then said while quickly reading his name tag "You need to stop the train immediately Mr. Johnson." The Train's Driver who was being a butt and said "Listen here little girl I'm running things here, and I stop when I want to stop.

With a smile on her face she guided him to the back and said "Mr. Johnson meet my friend Jeff." In the back that was back was being eaten by Jeff, in which made him change his mind. "Ah, you know what?. I'm going to go back to the controls and stop this train." "Yeah, Mr. Johnson needs to get his fat behind back to the control room and stop the train." she said with a smart mouth.

While the driver was about to go to his control room, April walked up to the Jeff as his was about to take the last and then she pulled out her gun. "Don't make me do it Jeff." she said in serious tone and a straight face. Then Jeff closed his mouth and completely stopped moving, knowing that enough is enough. April looked on as the train was making its stop to the plat form.

As the train made a complete stop and open it's doors, the people was about to get out until April stepped out first and stop them. "Hold up." she said putting on her shades and pull out her upgraded neuralizer, and flash them. "Thank you for taking the emergency practice, and if it was the real deal then you guys would have been dead. Cause you guys are so darn hardheaded and you guys think oh it's New York we seen it all, and then it comes a huge big worm and you guys say "Oh no it's a big worm, save us ninja girl save us" and I'm like."

April stopped talking knowing that she was feeling some type of way, as she flashed them again and said with a smile. "Thank you for riding in our safe energy efficient train, please watch your step and enjoy your night.". After flashing the driver she put on her phone ear piece and contact HQ. "Get me a clean up crew asap at the subway station, then remove Jeff's extra food privileges and escort him back to his hideout. And someone please check the expression on the worm tranquilizers!." she said taking off her ear piece and walked up the steps.

When she made it outside she stopped to guys and said "Sorry, but the sub station is closed for the night." "This is why we shouldn't let kids do adult's work." said one of the guys as they walked away. April just rolled her eyes after that comment and headed to the park as the clean up crew came. When she took a seat on the bench she looked to her side and saw her partner, and then scouted over to let her seat.

"I know, I know by the book. I'm sorry April but I can't help it." said Irma while adjusting her glasses. April looked up at the stars and wish she had her best friend back, and ask "Have you ever feel alone in the whole Universe Irma?." Irma said "Yes, no. Um, maybe?." April sigh and ask "When was the last time we ever just stop and look at the star's?."

Irma looked up at the sky and said "I'm not a fan of star gazing, but yeah this is our first. If you ask me, star's are over rated." April look at Irma then smiled and said "Let's go get some pie. On me." and get up from the bench, and walked to where the car was. Irma joined April with a smile on her face as she put her arm around her, and said "You're not alone in the Universe April. You got me your best friend."

April broke away from Irma since she really never see Irma as a friend, but a waste of time to deal with. "Correction. You're an associate." she said with a blank face expression. "Riggght. I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." Irma said while continuing walking.

 **Don't forget to review and favor it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At a low down motel a guy came inside of his house/room talking to himself while going into the kitchen. "You are a pain in the butt you know that right?. I ask a nice hot girl to come over to hang out our place, and you do you like egg salad?." said the guy as he closed the fridge, after getting a soda bottle.

When he turned around and stopped in surprise seeing a hot women, who was standing in his room with her hands on her hips. "Um, hey. Can I help you with something?." he asked, as a long neck head version of himself popped out from the book bag with a friendly attitude and ask "Do you like egg salad?."

She walked over towards them and turn her fingers into her original form, and stretch them and wrapping her fingers around their necks. "Zelena!. Why you didn't tell us it was you?." said the guy as he was trying to talk, since his throat was being tighten. Zelena smiled and said "Boys, how are you?. Now, let's get down to business. You two call me from light years away and say you guys have found the Light of Zarthra, and want to know where."

She let go of them so they can talk without losing air, as the little head said "Look, we found the Light that you have been searching for non stop for years, and we want to be paid triple. An then maybe we will give you information." With that being said, Zelena smile and then walked up to them, and put her fingers up to there ears making it travel everywhere in their heads.

"Now, here's my pay, I won't reap you from the insides of you tell me where's the Light. Now talk." she said losing patience. With having her worm fingers slithering all around inside their heads and nose. "Alright it's a deal!. We don't exactly know where the Light is, but we do know there's a guy that knows exactly where." he said feeling the pain. "We're telling the truth!." said the little head.

Zelena let them go an then grab some food on the table and said "Let's go idiots. My patients are getting very low." as she headed out. They both looked at each other and just follow her out the door. Meanwhile at the cafe shop, April and Irma was seating at the booth eating some pie.

"This is some good pie." said Irma taking a bite of her chocolate cream pie, while April was eating her favorite lemon lime. "Oh, yeah it's the best in New York. In my opinion." said April eating. Irma looked around and see a big crowd in the cafe, and said "It's a big crowd here tonight."

"Well, yeah they have some really good pie and breakfast here." April said taking another bite, until she heard crying. The person who was crying was Irma, as she had a running nose and tears falling down. "Girl, why are you crying?." April asked feeling embarrass. "Come on just say it April, you're going to neuralize me."

"Who says I'm going to neuralize?. You're tripping right now." said April seeing everyone watching them. Irma said while choking up on here crying "You take me to cafe shop and buy me some pie to calm me down, and you don't want to cause any attention or scene." April was planning on neuralizing Irma because she really wasn't NIB material, and said "Irma. You causing a scene right now."

"Really?!. I'm sorry!." she said blowing her nose making everyone hear her and making things worse, April was force to see her dig up her nose with the napkin, making her lose her appetite. With a sigh and stress, April said "Irma why did you want to join NIB?." Irma hold back her whimpering an pull herself together.

"I was use to be in the Air Force JROTC program. I love to be a leader and get recognition." she said wiping her tears away. April then said "Hmmmm, that's great passion but you're in the wrong organization. In NIB we don't do the work to get recognition, we do it because it's our oath to protect the people, mutants, and aliens so they can live without worry of terrorism or unknown threat."

April looked at Irma for a good second and said "Let me you something Irma. Tonight, I have saved a bunch of people on a subway train from a seven hundred foot giant worm, and guess what?. Those people don't remember me nor love me, and how can they give me the recognition if they don't know or love me?."

Irma started back crying after hearing the truth that April said, while April was regretting that she said it and thought "I need to get this over and done with, cause this is not worth it. And here I thought that giving her the one on one NIB lesson will help her understand and maybe get better. Boy was I wrong." as she secretly pull out her neuralizer, and hidden it underneath the table.

"How long have we been partners Irma?." she asked. Irma said while adjusting her glasses "We been partners since last month." as she continue on talking about something pointless, while April was talking to herself in her thoughts. "Really?. Dang, this partnership didn't last long. She definitely not NIB material." as she finished setting up the neuralizer, and then put on her shades and flashed her.

Irma immediately stopped talking after being neuralize, as April took off her shades and gave Irma a smile, and said "Get a boyfriend and have a wonderful life." Irma smiled and said "Sure alright." April then got up from her seat and was getting ready to walk out, until she stopped a waiter. "Hey, look my associate over there is very shy, but she wanted me to tell you that you are hot. And she would really like to be your girlfriend." she said as walked out of the cafe.

The teenage waiter looked at Irma and gave her a smile, as Irma was blushing at the boy and wave at him. While April was driving back to NIB headquarters, meanwhile at a pizzeria joint a older women who was the owner of the store was presenting her one and only employee, his employee of the year award on the wall.

"Boom!. What do you think honey?." she asked the young teen who was awe and surprise. "Wow, mom this is awesome, I don't deserve it." said the teen boy named Tony, who has black hair and blue eyes and wearing a Yankee t-shit. "No, no you deserve it sweetie. And, do you know what will people say in the next few years, when they see that picture?." she asked putting her arm around her adopted son.

"They would say that employee is spelled wrong." Tony said telling the truth. Then she said looking at him and then nudge him, and said "No. They would say that this kid was the outstanding employee of Space Pizza, in the history of pizza making." Tony just laugh at that and said "Love you mom." as he gave his mom a hug as she hugged back.

After they broke apart she said "Mommy loves you too sweetie. Now, can you be a dear and go grab some cases of Coca-Cola from the basement, and stock them in the fridge for me please." Tony said smiling "Sure thing mom." an went to go get it. When he came out of the basement he stopped and look at the star's for a minute.

He always dreamed of going to outer space and meet aliens, and hopefully that he will get into NASA one day and be an astronaut. "Like mom always said if you want to be something, then you have to go to school and make good grades." he told himself as he headed back to the kitchen.

As he went in he heard and see his mom talking to some customers, but this time she was being mug. In the eating area, Zelena was lifting Tony's mom in the air with her hand. "Now, Miss. Ross, I have zero patience as of right now. Where is the Light?." asked Zelena. Back at the kitchen and immediately put down the can sodas, Tony went up to the store phone to dial the police.

As he did the door slammed open making him hide underneath the table. Zelena heard the sound and looked at the guy, and said "The door?." He didn't budge as he was looking at her with his eyebrow raise. With a sigh and frustration, she said "Check the door, please." "Oh, right!. Sorry about Zelena." he said heading to the kitchen.

Tony covered his mouth to keep noise or heavy breathing from escaping his mouth, as the guy came in and checked out. "False alarm Zelena it was just the wind." he said walking back as his little head version of himself popped out, and said "Nothing out of the ordinary." Tony was in disbelief as he saw that, as he took a peep at the front as he sees his mom in trouble.

"I told you for the last time, I don't know what you're talking about. Please don't hurt me." she said in fear. "You know good and well that I'm not a fool. Where is the Light?." Zelena asked putting a squeeze on her face. Then suddenly she said in her alien voice "You're too late Zelena. Tomorrow midnight the Light will return back to its planet and with its people. Sorry that you wasted your time and trip for nothing." She began to laugh at the tragedy and misfortune that Zelena is going through.

Zelena was feeling angry growing after being laughed at as she turned her free hand into a whip, and lashed her into dead particles. What was left of her was her half sliced body that was completely empty. "Crap we got nothing out of her. What a waste of time." said the little head as the big guy said "Yelp, that's so sad."

Zelena looked at them as she said "The Light of Zarthra is here you idiots. We have to find it and I know what to do next, come on." as she took a tray of pizza with, as she and the guy walked out. Back at the kitchen and after seeing his own mother being kill right in front of him, Tony started crying as now has no other family but his mom.

When he started crying his eyes out, suddenly it begin to rain at the same time. Meanwhile, April parked her car beside the others an then walked out heading inside the building and was greeted by the same guy who seats in his chair reading his magazine. "Do you ever go home April?." he asked flipping the page of his magazine.

"Nope. This is home." said April walking by as press the elevator button and went inside the elevator. "You neuralized another partner I see. That's the twelve time you did that." he said reading. April then said "And, I might do it again. Who knows." As the elevator door closed she turned around as she see the HQ, as the glass door was open.

Then she stepped on the pad as it begin to pull her down to ground level. "Hey, you make sure you get that paperwork done asap." she told one of the agents as she getting down to the ground, since she was the second in command and agent leader of NIB. "You got it Agent A." said the Agent.

At the beginning, April was enjoying being the top agent of NIb until later on she took the job seriously. As she was walking by she told some agents, mutants, or alien to do something and taking charge. "Make sure those Alien and Mutant gang bangers don't cause no fight in the lobby." she said talking to another agent. "Gotcha, Agent A." said a female Agent.

"And someone please tell me why is there a dead space alien squid, in my lobby and instead of being in the autopsy room?!." she yelled as a young agent with dreads said "Sorry, Agent A, I promise this want happened again. Please don't flash me." as pulled out his shades in fear, knowing that she got a reputation of flashing young agent's.

April put her hands on her hips and gave him a anger look, and said "What the heck does that mean Agent L?." He put his shades back an then put his hands up innocently and said "I didn't say jack Agent A. Scouts honor." Sighing she leave him be as she headed to the steps were the offices was at.

She walked into the main office where Zed was, as he congratulated her. "Good work at the Subway April, I remembered Jeff when he was yay big." April took a seat in one of the chairs and said "You be surprise what earth garbage can do to an alien worm. So, what's my next assignment?."

"April do you see those agents in ninja gear out there?. They work here too, we got it." said Zed trying to give April break, but she doesn't want it. "Come on Zed you got a assignment for me to take, don't be shy about it." she said with a smile. "Look O'Neil dedication to your work is one thing, but if you make it as your full purpose in life it will chew you up and spit you right out. You don't want to round up like me when you turn fifty." said Zed.

In a quiet silents and not say anything, April was looking at Zed in a blank look experience on her face, as Zed rephrased his last comment. "Fiftyish." "Uh huh I see, well if you need me Zed, I will be alone in cafeteria being friendless and later on go to the gym, and work on my high kicks." said April as she got up and was getting ready to leave.

Zed signed knowing that April had pulled that lonesome act with him, and said "Fine. There was an unidentified spacecraft that crashed at the park tonight, and then their was a murder that happened at the Space Pizza restaurant. It was Alien on Alien, why don't you take Agent I with you and investigate it for me."

"Oooo about that Zed, well you see um well, ummmm." as April was trying to explain what happened to Irma, while Frank walked in humming with some mail in his mouth and put it on the chair. "No problem in the delivery process Zed. Hey, April." said Frank. "Hi Frank. Like I was trying to say, I neuralized Irma." said April in a embarrass smile.

Sighing and a little frustrated, Zed said "Kid you need to stop neuralizing your partners. We can't waste NIB agents like water." "Zed here me out, she was crying her eyes out at the cafe in front of a big crowd." April said as Frank commenting. "Man, I hate that. I know you were embarrassed."

"No kidding and you can't count Casey out. He wanted to go back to the City Morgue, and so I help the dude out." said April. "April even though you had NIB training, you still a teenager and it's not safe out there by yourself. You need a partner." said Zed looking at April as more than an agent, but as a daughter that he never had.

With a chuckle and put back on a serious face, she said "I don't need a partner, I'm good." Then Frank said "Don't worry Zed, I'll be the kids partner." When given the ok, April and Frank went to the garage by elevator and walked out. "Hey, April wait up!. Thanks for the opportunity kid, I thought I would never leave the mail room." said Frank wearing his dog sized ninja suite.

"Lose the suite Frank, you don't need it." said April as she was ready to go to work. "Sorry kid, I was trying to be a little bit professional but I let it go. I don't have a problem wearing this suite, although this make me look nice and dangerous not that I have problems with the ladies, I just that good looking." said Frank smiling, as April pulled out her car keys and press the button.

Then her up to date car pulled up out of the parking lot, as it pulled up. "Oooo nice ride. Does it have heated seats?. I sometimes get hives." said Frank. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Get in please." said April trying to pretend she didn't hear it. As they were driving to the crime scene, Frank was putting his head out of the window while singing his favorite tune, while April was trying to drive and wish she didn't have to hear Franks singing.

Not that she was complaining, but she wasn't in the mood to hear Franks singing. "And, I learn to get along and so you're back. From out of space, I just walked in and saw you seating their with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key. If I know for just one second you'll be crawling back to bother me, so go now go. Walk out the door."

"Frank!. Man, you don't put your head back inside this car, I will roll the window up by your neck." April said threatening. "You got it kid." said Frank as he seat back down. "Finally, peace and quiet. I thought he want stop singing." thought April, suddenly she heard him humming the same tune. "Oh, God what did I do to deserve this?." April thought as she yelled "Frank!."

"Hey, I was trying to lighten up the mood here. Do you want any request?." he asked scratching his ear. "Let's just talk and not sing. How about that?." said April stopping at the red light. Frank smile and said "Sure. This one time I met this cute Jack Russell and she was one happy dog that night when we." "Oh, Lord please don't say it. Talk about something else please." April begged as felt her stomach aching.

"I should have said we just played the quiet game, and leave at that." she thought as the light turned green, and proceeded to move forward and headed to the scene of the crime.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After finally reaching the crime and thankfully that she haven't to hear another love life story Frank, April pulled up beside the curve and turn off the engine. "Alright here what we should do when get in. I suggest we do good cop and bad cop routine." said Frank getting out of the car.

"Really?." April ask seeing how Frank was taking the job very seriously, even though he has no NIB training but at least he got the attitude of a NIB. "Oh yeah kid, this very simple. You interrogate the witness and I'll do the growling." said Frank as he gave a growl for example. Then April said "Uh huh. Well, here's what I should recommend we do. We're your to do a good cop and dum dog routine, and you just don't talk at all."

After hearing that plan and agreed to it, he then said "I gotcha partner, you will not hear a word from me. I'll be quiet as a mouse." When they entered into the building they saw a few agents were cleaning up and collecting samples of the crime scene, April walked over to the two adult agents as they were waiting for.

An before April can say anything, Frank beat her to it. "Alright what do we got?." he said as he received a pointed look by April, as he zipped his mouth shut. April then looked back at the two agents an said professionally. "Alright what do we got?." One of the agents spoke to her while giving her the note.

"Well, as you can see Agent A the killer was after something, but it basically looks like the women didn't spill the beans." Frank looked down and saw an empty body of a woman that was cut in half as he said while holding a laugh "Hey, April look. Zero body fat." This made the other agents laugh at that joke, while April didn't see anything funny about it as she put on her serious look, making the agents stop laughing and feeling a little bit disrespectful.

"It was kinda funny." said one of them. Rolling her eyes about it and resuming back to main subject. "Where there any witnesses doing the incident?." she ask. "Why yes they was one. A teenage boy have witness the murder and the victim was his mother. He called us after it happened." said the buff agent.

April looked at the sticky note that was given to her by one of the agents as it read Tony and his phone number written down. Suddenly she overheard an argument in the back as she the boy who was about her age, as she presume walking forward.

"Frank stay here cause, I think seeing and hearing a talking dog will be a little bit too much for him." she said about to go into the kitchen, as Frank stopped her. "And what am I going to out here?." he ask. April turned around and shugged her shoulders and said "I don't know um...why don't you just sniff around and look for clues."

The same agents before started laughing again after hearing that, as Frank looked up at them and said "What?." "Oh nothing." said both of them quickly dropping the laughing. Back to April who was enter into the kitchen, she saw the boy who was very upset about what just happened to his mom. "Look I don't need to calm down dude, my mom was killed right in front of me." said Tony talking to an agent as he said trying to calm him down.

"Kid relax we're hear and we are handling this as soon as possible." April stepped in as she said "What does he have to relax about?. The poor guy has been traumatized." This give the agent to leave the kitchen an let her handle the situation, while Tony was looking at a very pretty girl that his have never seen before.

With a bright smile on her face she said "Hi my name is April. You could say that I'm in charge of this investigation." "Oh um...well my name is Tony. An aren't you a little bit too young to be a investigator?." he ask with interest. April just chuckled and said "Don't let my age fool you. So, anyways what time did it happen and what did you eat before it happened?."

Tony raise his eyebrow and don't understand what the second question have to do with his mom being killed, but he just go along with it. "I had a spinach pepperoni pizza and my mom was killed about a quarter till midnight." "Hmmmm, I see then that case you need pie. Don't worry it's on me." said April as she put her arm around his, and made they way out of the building.

While quietly driving as a soft tune being played on the radio, April began starting a conversation with Tony. "So, Tony tell me about yourself. Do you do sports?. Are you in a book club or what?." Tony immediately begin to trust April and starting to like her. "Actually April, I'm in a space science club and yes it is a geek nerd club." he said while petting Frank.

"That's cool to know. Anything else that is awesome about you cutie?." she said giving him a wink as he blushed a little bit. "Well, I am a big fan of the New York Giants." he said as they pulled up to the cafe. As Tony got out of the car and went in, April looked at Frank who was smirking at her.

"Why are you giving me that look Frank?." she ask as Frank just smiled as he spoke. "I know what you did. You were flirting with the kid." "What?. No!. I was trying to keep him calm and relaxed so, I can get some little bit more information to the investigation. Now, if you be a pal and watch the car for me." said April, getting out of the car and push her car button to lock it and went inside of the cafe.

As they took a seat in the back an order a few slices of pie, Tony started giving every detail about the event that took place tonight, as April was listening to every word of it while eating her pie. "And that's it. Now, can you please tell me what's really going on?." he ask April. "Look Tony, I think that you already experienced enough drama and tragedy for one night. So, why don't we just finish our pies and I pay for your bus fee." she said trying to avoid answering.

Tony gave a sigh as he closed his eyes and said "My mom was really nice women that you could ever met. She will always make you laugh and just have a great time. I just want to know who will kill my mom." After hearing that from Tony and telling her great things about his mom, April just gave in and as she started telling him everything.

"Alright, Tony you deserve to know. Your mom Mrs. Ross was an alien from a light blue planet call Cormack. I am one of the ninja agents of a secret government organization that monitors Alien and Mutant activities, and protect the planet from Alien or Mutant terrorist who wants to threaten our Universe or Planet." Tony was in awe after hearing that as April continue on explaining.

"Whoever murdered your mother Tony, I promise that they will be taking it justice. That's a guarantee." Then after saying that to him, she pulled out her neuralizer and said "Now, I have to." "Kill me. I know its a government thing to keep secrets and what not." said Tony, letting April know that his been watching that Area 51 show, in which it was fake.

While laughing a little bit, April said "Oh no it's nothing like that at all. It's just a little device that will help you ease your mind." Tony smile about the idea as he said "So when you use that on me, can we hang out and maybe catch a movie?." "Sorry Tony but that's not how my little device work. You see once I flashy thing you, you will no longer remember me or tonight. I'll see you but you want see me." she said putting on her shades and getting ready to flash him.

Tony's smile dropped after hearing that and said "That sounds sad really. I mean wiping away someone's memory and you be all by your lonesome, an especially you know the person very well." This stopped April from pressing the button on her neuralizer, and felt very sad about because Tony was speaking the truth.

She remembered the very first time she used the neuralizer, and that was using it on her best friend. April took off her shades showing her sad eyes, and then she looked at the window as two girls were walking by wearing a t-shirt that said We're best friends for ever! written on it.

Then suddenly April's ringer went off letting her know that it's time for her to go to the other crime scene, as she closed her neuralizer and put it back into her pocket. "I gotta go. Duty calls." she told Tony while paying the bill. "Hey what happened to flashy thing me?." Tony ask with a smile. "Oh well I'm going to let you slide on this one, and I'll flashy thing you later alright. Have a safe night Tony." and walked away leaving Tony as he smiled, as he took a bite of his pie.

As soon as April walked out of the building she began to hear Who let the Dogs out song being played loud in her car, as she see Frank enjoying the music while barking. April put her hand on her hip while having a pointing look on her face, as she took out her car key button an press it causing the song to go off.

Frank stopped barking and look up at April and said "What?. I got bored." With sigh she pressed the button again to unlock the car as the door popped open, and got in. As she began to turn on the engine, Frank ask "So, you tell the boy you love him?." April arch an eyebrow an said "What!?. Oh heck no I didn't say that. Hey, look his witness to a crime and that's all there is to it."

"Ah come on April don't lie. My baby sister would grab her alien paws on him, and she isn't even his species." said Frank seating back in his seat. "Oh an I have to take dating love advice from Mr. Sniffing another dogs butt." she said rolling her eyes as Frank said feeling disrespected "Hey that's K-9 code kid and I respect that."

April then said smiling "Oh whatever Frank. Anyway we need check that spaceship out that crashed at the park." When they arrive at the park that was filled with agents and clean up crew's, they got out of the car and started walking towards the crash site as Frank was once again taking the job too seriously.

"Alright out of the way people!. I'm April's partner and I demand some respect and, I want some finger prints dusted." he said passing by some agents, as April headed to the big tent that kelp the spaceship an ignoring Frank while one of the agents was laughing at him.

"Man, Agent A seriously losing her touch in style as having a alien pug dog as her partner." he said chuckling at Frank who stopped in front of him. "Hey man, you got kids?." Frank ask as the agent answered "Heck no." "Then that case." Frank said growling at the guy while showing his teeth, as he attacked the poor guy.

April quickly ignored the sound of agent pleading for help, as she went inside of the tent and see the very small spaceship. She then put on her ear piece and contact HQ while opening up her SCC aka Scanner, Computer, and Communication device small device. "Hey, Zed can you hear me?." "Yeah O'Neil I can hear you. Please send me a scan of the space ship." said Zed who was out of his office and talking to April on the big screen.

Nodding back as a response, April bent down and scanned the spaceship and sent it to HQ, while getting a full info about who it belongs to and profile. "Huh, this ship belongs to an unknown race. Is that right or my SCC needs a recall?." Zed chuckle as he said "No, yours working fine April. The only unknown race in the Universe is Zelena."

April read her profile and history on her device as she said "Let me guess she's a old girlfriend of yours?." "Boy, she wishes. I don't know why she came back to Earth. It's not on this planet." said Zed remembering back in his days of youth.

"You mean the Light of Zarthra?. Yeah, what I'm reading from her history she came to Earth looking for it and left. But I guess that the Light is here." she said looking at Zed on her device, as he was in disbelief because this is old news and history. "This doesn't make any sense at all. The Light of Zarthra should have been off of the planet years ago, heck I even gave that order to my top agent." he said.

"Well obviously Zed your so called top agent didn't do a good job then. Who did you give the order to?." April ask standing up. "That's easy. I gave that order like if I gave it to you, and that agent was Karai. And she's." April interrupted Zed as she said "Dead?. Am I right?."

Zed chuckle again an said "No, but she wishes. She works at the Build a Bear workshop near the coast." As if on cue, April was in shock to believe where her best friend works at. "No way!."

"Yes way. It would have appears that Karai is the only person that knows where the Light of Zarthra is. She is the only person that can save the Universe from Zelena's clutches. Find her and bring her here asap." said Zed as he went off the screen, as April was in disbelief.

In fact she can't hold her excitement cause of now, she will for the first time ever in three years she was going to reunited with her best friend. "Like Mikey always says. Booyakasha!." as April said jumping up in the air.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the sun rolled up bright and early and everything was looking pretty at the coast, as April was driving down the one path road to the Build a Bear Workshop while Frank who was on the passenger side was excited to see the person that they were going to pick up.

"Man, who would have thought of the odds of bringing back the greatest NIB agent of her generation." he said talking to April who was keeping her excitement under control, while Frank continued talking. "Karai the legend, your one and only mentor. Your only friend you ever had, the girl who saved the world countless times."

"Alright Frank, I get it dang. You don't really have to give me the introduction." she said wearing her shades, and parked the car in the parking lot. April turned off the engine and said "If you will excuse me while I go and handle business, and while you just play dum dog."

Then Frank said "Kid look just because I am disgusted as an earth dog, that does not mean I play dog." After he said that he looked over to the other car and saw a cute female poodle, and he went nuts. "Wow baby!."

April said getting out of the car "Just don't drool all over my door please." After leaving Frank with flirting with the cute white female poodle, April went inside the building as there was a few people shopping, and standing in line to pay for there stuff animals.

The only person that was at the counter that made April took off her shades and grinning, cause the person that was behind the counter was none other than Karai. Karai was wearing her Build a Bear workshop uniform, an still have her same hair style.

The only thing that was different about her was that she was wearing no make up on, in which that surprised April to see as Karai begin to talk to the customers by using the long microphone. "Attention all shoppers, I have an a announcement to make in which it is very important." Karai said in a very friendly and cheerful voice, as showed a build a Bear coupon an continue.

"Now, as you can see if are about to be ready to purchase your kids favorite animal buddy. Please make sure your coupons are up to date and not expired. So, before coming up to front please make sure you check your coupon. Alright Ms. Q?." she said looking at the elderly with a smile, as the grandma and rest begin to laugh.

April was shaking her head after seeing that display from Karai, as she walked up to the counter as everyone was wondering why she was line skipping. As April reached to the counter with huge smile on her face, Karai looked at her and smile. "Hello, welcome to Build a Bear Workshop. May I interest you in singing up for a Build a Bear membership card?."

April was impressed on how Karai was talking and acting like a normal teen, but this is really not her. "Um...no thank you. I'm good Karai." Karai raise her eyebrow and ask "Who's Karai?." April was confuse at what just happened. She never recall neuralizing her memory of her name, but then she looked at her name tag that said Miwa on it.

April laugh after reading the name tag as she was not believing it. "Miwa?. Is that your actually name?. Cause I'm not going to lie to you girl but, you definitely don't look like a Miwa." Karai just sat there giving April the pointed look as she said "Can I help you besides letting you make fun of my name?."

April stopped smiling and remember why she came her here. "I'm sorry about that really. The reason why that I'm here is because of you. Do you remember being a ninja by any chance?." Karai then said "In honest I don't remember being a ninja geek in the nerd club. Next please." A little girl wearing a purple princess dress, rudely pushed April out of the way as she smiled at Karai.

"Oh, hi little Mindy. What can I do for you?." Karai ask ignoring April. "I have ordered a animal buddy online, and I'm here to pick it up!." the little girl said cheerfully. Karai pulled out her chart and went over it as she said "Was it a red dragon or a bear knight?." Before the little girl could answer she picked up by April as put her down on the other side.

"Sorry little princess I have a world to save. Karai look and listen to me. You and me use to be partners working for a secret government organization that monitors Alien and Mutant activities. You are an NIB agent." said April. The only thing that Karai did was looking at April like she's been smoking weed and got high. "Rigggght, look here red head, I strongly suggest that you see professional help. Before you hurt yourself or anyone else."

With a sigh knowing that this was not going to be easy but this is very difficult, and so April have to tell some hard true facts of reality. She said with a serious look "Alright here's the reality for you. That so called coma that you were in was a lie. It was cover up to help you settle into society. Why do you think that things feel a little bit off?. Cause this is not you and you know it."

Karai was looking upset as she put the closed sign on the desk and said "The counter is closed until the next hour." Everyone was upset about that as April follow Karai as she went into the back. When Karai went into the back room were they organize and stock boxes, she talked to one of the employees to make sure to stock up the shelves.

"Karai please listen to me." April pleaded as she came in, as Karai looked at her with ignorance. "Make sure you no one gets through these doors please. And don't forget to smile when serving our customers." she said as the employee nodded and headed out, while she went over to the cart to check over the items.

When Karai glanced at April who was still here with her arms crossed and little upset at how bad Karai needs her memory back. "Oh you still here?. If you don't leave then I force you out by calling our local officers." Karai said threateningly. April just can't stand it anymore as she pulled out her SCC.

"Honestly Karai do here yourself talking?. Who sounds like that?." she ask as looked at a male worker an scanned him as the SCC gave her information about him. And when closed her device she looked at him and started alien beatboxing.

"Boo!. Boo click click zzoozz lu?.(Hey!. Buddy I need your help, can you tell the others to show their real faces?)." April ask as the alien in human disguise said in his language. "RRah legitch ta tte wy?. (Sure, but why are we doing this?)."

April took a deep breath and went to explaining in his alien beat box language, as Karai was lost and don't have a clue what they are saying. "Um blou lag nag nulag tack qa, an shg neit radry. (Earth's in danger and Karai is the only one that can save us, and she needs a taste of reality)."

Nodding his head he looked at the others, and spoke. "Yeee tuuuu oooohe luuuuue!. An tei tme te tyh tlk.(Our friend needs to know the truth!. An it's time to bring do our part)." As every worker understand what they must do, they began to take off their disguise.

One took off his helmet in which it was it's head an show a five eyed purple alien as he smiled. Karai's mouth was dropped seeing that as she continued to look at the rest, as one was a Kraang who waved at her. Eventually everyone showed there true self in front of her, as April looked at Karai.

"An you were wondering why you felt so comfortable here. All of these alien's are the same aliens that you use to help them. And feeling that they owe you big time, they decided to work with you so, you can they make you feel calm care free." she said walking over to the break room, and open it.

Inside the break room their was a spider like mutant who was listening to music, while taking a smoke as Karai looked in an took his cigarette. "No smoking in the break room." she said leaving, as the mutant grinned as he pulled out a box full of cigarettes and stick one in his mouth. Karai immediately got out of the building as fast as she can, and hopped in her smart car trying to start the engine.

"Come on start already." Karai said to herself while April came up to her. Karai then rolled down the window and ask "What do you want now?. You already proven your point." April just can't stand it seeing Karai like this, but she told herself that she will convince her to go with her to HQ.

"Karai hear me out. You always looked at the stars every night and know deep down that, you're meant to do more than make stuff animals. You told me while back that your lover and former NIB agent Ron have took the blame for you and got neuralize, because of you made a minor mistake back at HQ. He didn't do it because he have to, no. He did it because he loved you."

At that moment right there, April got super punched hard in the face, causing her to loose her balance a little. Karai was now angry when she heard that and said threateningly. "Don't you ever, ever talk about my Ron again or you and I are going to throw down." April then thought "At least she punches like her old self." while holding up her nose.

"Alright here's the deal. If you come with me then I will give you the answers that you want to know. I'll be in my car when you made up your mind." she said walking away. As April went back inside her car she rubbed her sore nose, as Frank said "I saw the hold thing and she punched you like Mike Tyson." "Ooooh shut up and go seat in the back." said April, unlocking the car as Karai got in.

"Alright it's a deal an for the record. My name is Miwa, not Karai." she said putting on her seat belt, and looked back an saw Frank. "So, Karai how's it hanging?." he ask making her shock. While driving out of the parking lot and heading forward, April was remembering the time that she and Karai was late to see a baseball game and can't help but smile about that memory.

 **Flashback:** Driving in the middle of the day an being late to watch the game, April said "When are we going to get there already?. We're missing some action at the stadium." Karai who was driving said "Don't worry rookie we will get there in a beat. Do you have the tickets?."

April pulled out the tickets from her pocket. "Yeah, I have it but we're still missing the game." she said upset. Then Karai grinned as she said "Alright will get there in a flash, just remember to put on your seat belt O'Neil." and then pressed the button and the car transformed into hyper drive, and zoomed down on the streets.

"Ahhhh!. I hate hyper drive!." screamed April holding on to dear life, trying to put on her seat belt. Karai on the other hand was screaming for joy as she was reaping and running on the road, passing cars like a speed demon. "Woohoo!. Like my brothers always says. Go ninja go ninja go!!!!. Woooo hoooo!." said Karai.

When were this close to the stadium, Karai then ran over the speed bump and made a super sharp turn and found parking, and parked. After turning the car back to normal, April was trying to catch her breath and holding her stomach. "Let's go and watch the game." said Karai getting out of the car.

As they went inside and found good seats, April was not feeling good in her abdomen after that crazy ride. Karai sat down beside her with a tray of nachos and drinks, and wearing a Yankee's hat and put one on April's head. "Enjoying the game April?." she ask eating some nachos.

"You might say so Karai." April giving her a weak smile. Karai stuffed her face with chips and offered April some nachos. April couldn't take it anymore as her stomach begin to rumble hard and hold her mouth, and quickly grab the tray on nachos and threw up on it.

"Ewww April!. That was our snacks!. You are so buying us another tray of snacks!." said Karai who was tip off now. April wiped her mouth and said "Sorry." Then she threw up all over Karai making her drop the whole tray. "Dab blasted April!." Karai yelled as a player hit the ball, as it landed in April's hand. She then said "Hey look I caught it."

 **End Flashback**

April felt better after remembering that event while the now neuralize Karai was taking a nap, and snoring. "That's the first time that I ever heard her snore. What about you?." Frank ask while scratching his ear.

"That's my first time seeing that too but no worries. As soon as we deneuralize her, we will have our old Karai back in no time." said April with a smile and hoping that nothing goes wrong, but nothing is promise as Zelena was one step ahead of them.

"Why are we going to NIB headquarters?." the guy ask as his little head version of himself popped out, and said "Yeah, that place is crawling with agents." Zelena as she and them were walking there way to the HQ. "Because stupid when I was on this mud hole of a planet, one agent that stood in my way of getting the Light of Zarthra was that little ignoring girl name Karai." she said feeling anger growing.

"Karai?. You mean the great ninja agent in NIB history?. She stopped you?." said the little head as Zelena looked back at them with anger, just by hearing her name. "Yes that's the one. Back in the year of 2004 she was a little girl back then. But now she's a teenager and I can't wait to choke the life out of her, after she tells me where she hid the Light."

Zelena balled up her fist as she continued walking, and feeling the motivation within her as she smirked evily.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After finally reaching NIB Head Quarters and getting out of the car, all three headed inside as the guy who was still relaxing in his seat reading the newspaper while passing him.

"Hey, welcome back Karai." he said flipping the page of his newspaper. "Thanks. Um...who ever you are." Karai answered as she really don't know who he was. April pushed the button to call the elevator and got in. "Come on an get in." she said as Frank got in. Karai shrug her shoulders and stepped inside as the doors slide shut, and begin moving.

"Alright, let me see what you guys have downstairs. Ok red head?." said Karai. April took a deep breath cause she doesn't like someone calling her that but, she have to make due. "Sure thing. An by the way please don't call me red head." April said as she and Frank turned around as the elevator doors were open behind them.

Karai turned around and saw the HQ, and was in awe to see different types of aliens and mutants. As the they begin to slowly come down, Karai was getting the homecoming from everyone. "Welcome back Karai, its good to have you back." said an agent who was doing some paper work. Then another one who was a female mutant as she said "Good to see you again Agent K."

Karai couldn't help but smile an feeling welcome with open arms as they reached the ground, while April stepped off first as Frank and Karai came after. As they walked to go see Zed, an male agent came up to April to give her some reports. "Hey Agent A, I got the info on the. Wait is that Karai?. The Karai?." he ask in disbelief. "Well that's what people keeps calling me that then yeah, I am she." said Karai already looking around at neat stuff's.

"Ah man, this is an honor and a privilege to be standing in the same room as you. I mean this is the agent that saved the world countless of times, and do you know the true fact about it?." he ask. April who was already losing popularity at HQ, and even though she's a top agent. But still she can not hold a candle to Karai. "No what is the true fact about it?." asked April while still walking and feeling a little bit ignored.

The agent was grinning like a true geek nerd as he said "The big fact is that she's the only human in the world that aliens fear in the whole Universe. Can I get you anything Agent K?." Karai thought on it an answered "Can you get an ice cream soda with extra flavor on it." "Right away!." he said immediately running to to the cafe. "Oh can you...oh never mind." said April as he was long gone.

When they made it to the front to where Zed was. Zed was having a conversation with a familiar celebrity who was on the big screen, as she was at the Antarctica. "Good news, I just calmed down the Zics and the Leons and they are willing to write the peace treaty." said Agent M aka Miranda Cosgrove. "Oh that's fantastic news kid. Um, why don't you just stay right there and I call for somebody to pick you up, and will see if your NIB material." said Zed giving her a weak smile.

"What?. Wait a minute hold up, that's not what you told me Zed. You said if I do this stupid lame tasks, you'll will guarantee me a spot at NIB." said Miranda as she was upset about it. Zed really didn't want to deal with her since he has other things to attend to, and said nicely. "Look Miranda, I know you have passion for hunting down bad aliens and mutants but. I have to call you back alright?. Bye." Zed then hand sign the twins to end the transmission as Miranda was pleading. "Zed wait!. I can be Agent M!." Then click.

Zed was in relief when he did that while turning around to see his use to be retired agent. "Ah, yes I almost forgot about you two. How are you doing Karai?." Zed asked. "Oh, I am doing outstanding sir. Yelp, I just became employee of the month for three years straight. An that's what I call a record at Build a Bear workshop." said Karai with a bright smile. April arch an eyebrow after hearing that and so did Zed. "Rigggght. Well, O'Neil I guess you're going have to bring her up to speed, and get right on the case. Asap." he said being back his boss mode.

"You got it Zed. This way please." said April leading the way to the inventory room. Frank was about to go join them and help out until Zed stopped him. "Sorry Frank, but I only need those two on the case." Frank put his head down in disappointment as he said "Oh ok." Then Zed said "But, I do have something else for you to do. It's not outside work but there's nothing wrong about working at the Dentist department." Frank lifted his head up when hearing that from Zed and grinned happily showing his rotten teeth. "Dentil you say?." he said ready to go to work.

Meanwhile back with April and Karai as they reached the inventory room, as April was picking up a weapon for her partner. Karai who still don't remember was curious at seeing odd or weird things in front of her, especially a water like orb that was seating their innocently. Without having second thoughts she pocked the watery orb an inside was an endangered civilised aliens, that screaming there lungs out for mercy.

April heard the sound of small loud screaming an quickly looked back and reacted. "Hey, don't pock that!." she yelled causing Karai to quickly pull out her finger. April sigh and said "Hand's in your pockets please." Karai put her hands up an slowly put them in her pockets, as April looking to make sure she did and resumed back on what she was doing. April looked back on the key pad on the solid doors an went to pressing the code and unlocked the doors.

She opened wide open and revealed different verity of alien guns, and picked one off the shelf and looked at Karai with a friendly smile. "This was your favorite weapon in which were so nice to give it to. The Nosey Cricket." she said showing her the gun as Karai was looking at the small gun with a real look on face. "It's kinda small don't you think?." she ask. "Of course but I'm not complaining. Now let's put it on." said April.

"Put what on?." Karai asked while taking the gun. Then April said "The last suite that you'll ever wear. Again. Follow me to the locker room so you can put on your ninja gear, and put on your makeup." Karai said holding gun and preventing from holding on to the trigger "Makeup?." "Yes make up, cause I really can't take you seriously without it." April responded back while entering the locker room. As April showed Karai to her locker an helped her put on her ninja outfit, she then started putting makeup on her face.

"Annnnd done!. Now you look like your old self again." April said cheerfully as she did a good job at putting every detail on Karai's face. "Weeeelll I looked good without makeup, to be honest." she answered as she got up from her seat. "Girl you look like crap without an I did you a favor." said April while taking her to the other room that was very special in HQ. When they reached the wall, April then placed her hand to be scanned to access the room and open it up. Inside was a all white room that was empty except a electronic round chair that was connected to the floor and ceiling.

"Behold the Deneuralizer. Designed to bring back all the memories that has been stored in the back of your brain, and in other words a memory reboot." April said telling it to Karai. But sadly Karai didn't pay attention or listen to a single word that April said as she looked at the device. "What's that?." she ask. "It called the Deneuralize, oh forget just sit your butt down and let's get this over with." April said losing her patients with the unfocus, can't remember a thing Karai.

Little did they know that at the check in counter, Zelena and her two dum dums were at HQ playing cool as the agent was doing some paper work for her. "An did you bring any food on arriving to Earth?." he ask. "Why yes I have. Two empty coconuts." she answered being mean to her employers, as they didn't caught that. "And is there a reason that you want to live and work on this planet?." he asked one more time.

"Why yes sir, you see my friends tell me back on our home planet that I have a great potential of being a model. See." Zelena said showing her bra as the two guys looked at her with happiness and big guy passed out on the floor. The little head was panicking as he did CPR as everyone was looking at them. "Don't worry man just hold tight for me!." he said giving him mouth to mouth, as Zelena grinned evilly as she started pulling out her tentacles, and wrapping it around every NIB agent while setting the alarm off.

"Hey, what's going on?." asked Karai as April pulled her out of the chair. "It's code NIB 101, meaning that someone just broke in or take over the HQ. Computer activate the flush!." said April as the door to the room was slide shut, as computer what it was told. "Have you ever been to a water park before?." she asked Karai hoping it was a yes. "Yeah, why do you ask?." asked Karai. "Cause we're going to do the exact same thing." April said holding her breath as water begin to come up and then it took them down into a whirlpool and sucked up into a big hole.

They then were in a tube and got separated into different directions, as they were quickly been going faster and faster away from NIB Head Quarters. Then they finally reached there destination as they were transported to double soild silver tubes, and the doors werewere wide open an letting the water out. April and Karai were soak and wet after the little ride.

April spit out some water as she said "Whooo flush!. You know back when you were an agent, you just getting flush. I remember every Friday night you wanted to be flush. An you told me flush me April! flush me!. And an I was like girl please, I want to go home and chill." Karai didn't say word due to being pissed off of getting her hair wet and being pull to this stupid game.

April knows that Karai was not a happy camper right now as she said with plead in her voice. "Karai please don't give up on me just yet." Karai then said "Just help me remember on why I looked at the stars and we can call it even." With relief and getting out of the tube, April was determined to bring back her friend as she pressed the car button as it pulled up with a dummy grown up nib agent.

April then press the button one more time as the dummy was deflated and went back inside of the wheel. "The reason why I have an adult dummy cause my teenage version keeps getting pulled over, and due to city driving rules." April explained as Karai understood an hoped in. While putting the car on autopilot, April was on the cars computer screen checking the HQ as it was empty and don't see any agent's. "Is that part of the lowdown routine?." Karai asked looking at the screen.

"No, not really this is kinda odd. I wonder. Frank come in Frank, do you read me?." said April. At the HQ hiding underneath the dead alien squid, Frank popped up wearing his communications device on his head and said "I hear you loud and clear partner. It's NIB's code 101." "Yeah, I know Frank. Who cause it to go off?." asked April having a hunch on who did it. Then Frank said "Some hot biker chick. An she's one bad women."

"I see well you just stay were you are an keep me posted." she said knowing who it was, as Frank said ok an hid back inside the squid. April then pulled up Alien eBay on her computer to find a second Deneuralizer and found one result. On the screen it showed a familiar alien that owns one. "Oh good it's an old friend." said April as she turned off the autopilot and manually drove the car.

Back at HQ and quickly releasing alien and mutant criminals from there cell, Zelena was looking at each one who was carrying guns in their hands. "Alright boys this is plain and simple. I did you six to find Karai and bring her to me, and who shall ever find her will have Earth. Now go." said Zelena as the others nodded and went to do it. "Any history about that brat?." she asked her two dum dums.

"Why yes we have. It turns out that Karai was neuralized three years ago." said the big guy as his head version said "Yeah, and they brought her back but still they need to find a Deneuralizer to bring her memories back." Zelena rubbed her chin and place her hands on her waist and said "Go find her and make sure she has her memories."

After that she walked up to meet a someone that will build her a ship, and that was a mutant named SnakeWeed. "Ah, Snake Weed it's so nice to meet you." she said smiling. "The pleasure is all mine Zelena." he said eating some plant food. Zelena smile and said "Tell why did they put you in prison in Dimension X of all places?." Snake Weed finished eating his plant food and said with a little bit of anger "I was in there for trying to turn people into fertilizer, but I was stopped by that no good Agent A." Zelena shake her head in agreement with Snake Weed.

"I know how you feel my friend. The reason why I bought you here is because, I need a spaceship built that will get me off this crappy planet. An I need it built by tonight and I will give you whatever you want. Just name it." she said talking business. "All I want is Agent A!. So, I can pull that girl in half!." he said in anger. Meanwhile, pulling up to a familiar store, April got out of the car and went inside to meet an old somewhat trusted friend.

An that alien was Jiff who was counting his money as April walked in. "Oh, April it's been so long!. Hey, guess what my business is banging now and I'm not sailing anything illegal." he said while putting the money up. April came up to him and said kindly "That's great Jiff, really. Hey listen I need a favor to ask you." "Sure kid name it, heck anything for a friend." said Jiff with a smile.

Suddenly his smile went away as he saw Karai enter his store. "Waaait, hold up. She's retired right?." he said in worry and hope. "Sadly yeah, and we need to burrow your machine." said April. Jiff looked at Karai who walked up to them, and said to make sure this wasn't no NIB trick. "Do you remember me kid?." Karai said in honesty "Nope I never seen you in the day of my life. Were you a coffee shop owner one time?." Jiff started laughing after hearing that as he can't believe this was legit.

"I never thought in the day of my life to see the great Karai neuralize." he said with enjoyment. April said cutting in "An that's why we need your Deneuralizer. The world is at stake." Jiff was shaking his head an refusing to do it as he began to get the NIB death stare both girls, in which it made him feel intimidated. "Alright!. I'll let you use it but, in honesty I don't if it will work. I haven't updated the software for it." he said in defence.

"That's alright will take the chance." said Karai who was really want her memories that were so call been wipe away from her. Jiff then said "Ok even if it does work she's going to blow my head offoff for her own sick amusement or if it does not work then she's gonna do any way." At that point, April pulled out her gun and pointed at him to just do it. "Find let's give it a world. Man, you picked up bad habits from Karai." said leading them to the basement. "Yeah, I know and I'm happy about it." she said putting her gun back.

As they reached the basement where the broken down old fashion, duck taped Deneuralizer was sitting. Karai took a seat while Jiff hooked her up into the machine and put a bite guard in her mouth for safety reasons. "Now, before we begin are you allergic to ice cream by anychance?." he ask as Karai shook her head. "Are you allergic to shellfish?." he ask the second time and got the no answer. Then Jiff asked a pointless question "What is your IQ test score?."

"Jiff!." yelled April in ignorance as Jiff quickly went to his computer to fire up the machine, as it begin to do its magic. "Are you sure this thing won't fry her brain?." she ask worried. "Nonsense. If so then that's why you agents have NIB insurance." he said pressing enter on the keyboard. The machine started making weird noises and begin to shake crazily, as Karai was holding on to dear life as suddenly the lights went out. "Um, Jiff?. Does that suppose to happen?." April ask.

"Mmmm somewhat." he said as the lights were back on, as he grinned happily while Karai was being shaken constantly and then the machine exploded, causing her to fall on the ground while still laying down on the broken chair. Both Jiff and April looked at one another in fear as they quickly rush over to her, and bent down to see if she's ok.

When they did looked down suddenly Jiff's head was shot off, making April smile. "You're back." she said. But unfortunately it wasn't the case as Karai said "No I'm not back." "Then how come you know his head grows back?." she ask curiously. Karai looked at April and said "It grows back?." Then Jiff who was growing his head back said in frustration. "Why you disrespectful little brat!. Now, that is the last time that I help a friend!."

Karai got up an put her gun back in her pocket and just about had enough of the bull crap, and headed out. "Karai wait." said April as Karai turned around and said to her "You stay away from me!. You crazy red head!." and walked up the steps and left. "Karai wait you need to let the Deneuralize particles to heal your lost memories. God, I wish have brought software chip on Amazon. Your brain needs to reboot!." said Jiff as he looked at a now sad April who was facing the hard true.

"Who am I kidding?. Karai is gone and there's nothing that I can do. Oh, god I wish that I haven't flash her when she ask me to do it." she said with a tear coming down. Jiff comforted her by giving her a hug, and then said "From the bottom of my heart April, I'm really sorry for your misfortune." All of a sudden the walls were broken down by a red muscle mutant crab as a bunch of aliens and mutants were shooting.

April pushed Jiff out of the fire and started shooting an this have made her day. She then hid behind a pole as one of the aliens said "Where is Karai?!." Jiff put his arms up and said "She just." April came out of her hiding spot and shot Jiff in the head to keep his shut, and pointing her weapon at them. "Karai is neuralized three years ago, but I am her replacement. So, you have to deal with me then." she said as an alien jumped down behind her, and knocked her gun out of her hands and threw her to the ground roughly.

Then Zelena's hinchmen came up to April an being cocky as he looked at her. "Well, well, well what do we have here?. Listen April I'm really not a bad alien at all so if you would tell me where's Karai is, then you might be able to still walk." he said. "I told you and your goons that she's been neuralize." said April trying to protect her best friend. Then the little head popped up and said "Tell us that we don't know?." an then sneezed.

"Bless you." an harry mutant said being civil. After thanking him an alien in disguise said to April "Little girl tell us or die." April super punched the guy causing him to lose his mask, revealing his one eye face with green spikes. "Wow you look like crap." she said making every mutant and alien laugh. April looked at the other alien and look back at the alien that she insulted. "My mistake. He looks like crap." The alien stopped laughing while the mutant was continuing laughing, until he got the death stare and stopped laughing.

"Bend her!." he said as Zelena's henchmen agreed with that. "Bend away you guys." he said walking away. April wished she keep her smart mouth shut as she said pleading "No, please don't bend her." But too late as the four armed mutant lifted her up in the air, and started bending her backwards causing her to yell.

Meanwhile, Karai walked out of the store and getting ready to call cab, until she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind began to feel like it just got rebooted as she began to look at her whereabouts as she is aliens in disguise just hanging out, then she looked at a postal guy who was pushing his cart of mail where a cute mutant popped his head up and waved at her.

Karai then begin to look down and see a cockroach an was getting to step on it but didn't do it. The small alien cockroach looked up at Karai and said "Thanks for not stepping on me kid." and resumed crawling. "No problem." she said as she looked up at the stars and saw the beauty of it. An at that moment everything begin to click in her mind, and remember everything as she started grinning in happiness.

An then remembered about something or someone in the store. "Ok guys I really think that she's telling the truth." he said holding his little head version of himself from throwing up. "Then she's no good to us then!." said the mutant putting more pressure on April, as she screamed in pain.

Then suddenly the big red mutant was shot down causing him to drop April, as she landed on the floor and looked up to see who saved her. The person that did it was none other than Karai as she raised an eyebrow as she said "Did I teach anything rookie?." "Karai behind you!." yelled April. Immediately Karai blocked the hit from an alien an went kicking five times in the face, and then jumped over and high kicked a hurry mutant. Then she tried kicked one in the private but nothing was working.

"Karai his a bonechillen." said April trying to get up. "Oh." said Karai as she jumped kicked the guy causing him to hit the wall, while the others ran for it. Karai looked at her partner and said "Well it looks you got yourself in tight spot huh O'Neil?." April said adjusting her sore arm "I had it handled." "You need a partner." she said dusting some dust off of April's uniform.

"I use to have a partner but Jeff got too rough on her. Soooo, you got your memory back?." asked April while climbing up the steps. "Yelp." said Karai. "Then that case please tell what the heck is going on here?." April asked her partner. "I don't have a clue." she said continuing walking the steps. "Ummm, ok um, do you know where the Light of Zarthra is?." April asked again as Karai shrugged her shoulders.

When they exit out of the building April was confused. "Ok, if you got your memories back then how come you don't remember about the Light of Zarthra?." she ask. "I must have neuralized myself to keep the secret safe and have it to myself." said Karai as April understood that smart idea. Karai was about to get into the drivers seat as April stopped her.

"Yo girl what do you think your doing?." Karai said confused "What?. I'm going to drive I remember that." Then April said "Yeah that's when you drove that broken down Toyota Camry, but this is the next big thing. Old Camry. An next big thing." Karai just looked at her like is she stupid and actually can not believe this is happening. April smile an pull out her car keys and press the button to unlock the car, and handed to Karai.

"Old Camry it is." she said under her breath. "Hey, I heard O'Neil." said Karai turning on the engine and drove off.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After saving April's behind back Jiff's pawn shop and having that stupid argument about the car, Karai was enjoying the nice silence of driving while April had the mind set to go down to NIB HQ and handle business. "Alright Karai take this left and we're there." said April as Karai didn't listen an passed the turn.

"Sorry, but that comes later April. We need to do something else before going back to HQ." said Karai who had an serious look but calm face. "Are you kidding?. Girl, Zed and the rest of the agents needed our help back at NIB. We need to go down there and split some wigs up that joint." said April who was ready to go and do this thing.

Karai didn't look at April but said "No. I'm not ready yet." April understand why her partner said that an agreed with it. "Ok, I know you been gone for three years an it's kinda scary coming back, due to what's going on. And I'll be real with you, I'm a little scared myself." Then Karai stopped the car due to the red light, an said "No I'm not scared at all, I was just telling you how it is. An besides after three long years you still have the mind of a rookie. Split wigs, please that's so silly and stupid of you to say that." April was a little offended by it.

"Hey, let's not forget Karai. Zed brought you back because you didn't do your job, and Zelena is at HQ holding our base hostage." she said telling the truth. "An the only reason why she did that is because, she knows that I will be coming back there." Karai said looking at April. "Ok, ok, you got a point there. so now what?." April ask. "Hmmmm let's go to the scene of the crime and go from there. Which way should I go?." said Karai as the light turned green.

When reaching the pizza joint, Karai started to say while putting the car in park."This Tony guy that you mention to me, did you neuralized him?." April got nervous to hear question because technically she never did neuralized Tony. "About that Karai, I may have ummmm." April said trying to find a good explanation about the subject, while they got of the car. "Did you or didn't you not?. It's a yes or no question April." said Karai opening the door for her. While walking and making up a good excuse to her best friend suddenly Karai ducked down, as Tony mistakenly thought they were muggers and hit April with pizza pan.

"Ow!." April yelled while holding her nose. Karai quickly pulled out her gun and pointed at Tony. "Freeze!. Hands up!." she said making Tony dropped the pizza pan and did what he was told. April pushed the gun down from Karai's hand and said "Stop. Karai this is Tony that I mention on the way over here. Tony this is my best friend Karai." she said giving introduction to both of them. Karai put her gun back as Tony put his hands down and felt relief. April smiled at Tony and said "I'm sorry for that Tony you see my friend just got her memory back, and she's a little bit shaky at the moment." Karai just rolled her eyes after hearing April said that in which it was true.

"That's alright April it's no big deal. Oh, and by the way I'm wanted to say thanks for having your agents to watch my house for me, in my time of need." said Tony happily to have someone like April to be a good friend to him. Karai gave April the death stare as April smiled nervously knowing she's going to get it by her partner. Karai folded her arms while tapping her foot and said "In case you forget O'Neil, I tell what the NIB handbook says in bold. NIB sections 422 clearly states that never in any circumstances use NIB agents for personal or misuse of service." April rubbed her neck as she know what handbook says but can you really blame her doing that.

"Sorry, but I have to do what felt right." she said with a nervous smile. Karai rolled her eyes again and then set her sights on the picture that was hanging on the wall. She walked up to get a look at it as it was a picture of Tony's adopted mother who was smiling while holding a box of pizza, as the pizza store was the background. "Wait." Karai said pulling out a photo of her eight year old herself and put it on the picture, and shocking it fits. Both April and Tony came up to see it as it was a perfect fit as it was Karai smiling, while pointing at something on her left. "You know my mom?." Tony asked in surprise. "I never met or seen your mom in the day of my life." Karai answered looking at the photo.

"So basically in case this issue that we are in came back and you neuralizd yourself, you put down clues for yourself." April said putting the pieces together. Karai looked at her and said "Yeah, in case my replacement can't get the job done like she should." "Oh, so I'm the one not getting the job done?. Well if someone had done her job back in 2004 then we wouldn't be in this situation. Lazy." Then Karai said in her feelings "Well I would have thought that my replacement would do an outstanding job and out shine me, but I give to much expectation. You wanted be mall cop." "Hey it's junior police officer dum dum!. Get it right Build a Bear worker!." April yell at her causing them to argue.

Tony broke up the fight between the two and manage to keep them calm. "Now, can we get back to the matter at hand please." he said as April and Karai bring back their profession attitude. April looked at the picture real good and said "Alright in this picture you are pointing at something. Let me just follow your finger and right there!." She walked over to the picture of a astronaut pointed to his left. "You see even the astronaut is pointing at the same direction." April said following where the astronaut was pointing at. Karai already had figured out on what she pointing at in which was a key to the locker in the train station, while seeing April going on the wrong direction.

"Um, April?." Karai said trying to get her attention. "You're slowing me down rookie, I'm finding the clues." she said following to the main target and found it. Then she opened the crate and pulled out a can of black chopped olives. "There it is. A can of New York's finest chopped olives." she said feeling silly as she see Karai shaking the key in her hand. "I hope that I'm not slowing you down rookie." she said with a smirk. April blushed in embarrassment as she put the can back into the crate, as Tony said "Ok sooooo now what?." Karai put on her shades and pull out her neuralizer and said "Now you will forget about everything and go on with your." "Karai wait." April stopped her from flashing Tony.

With a sigh she told April this plain and simple as Karai said "NIB handbook says that to always neuralize the victim in order for our secret to be kept a secret, and for there own protection." "I know but let's put it on hold until we finish our mission. And besides you never know he can come to good use for this case." said April as she looked at Tony with a smile of interest. Karai took off her shades and closed back her neuralizer and said "Fine just this once but he can't stay here. This place and his house is no longer safe." As Karai walked out of the building and getting back into the car, Tony grabbed April's hand making her blush as she said "Um, I know a place that you can stay and lay low for a while.

"Tony then said "Cool. Who am I crashing with?." When driving to a secret apartment for Aliens and Mutants they went to one room where they were welcomed with open arms. "April!." said Mikey who was eating some pizza. "Hi guys how are you?." April asked happy to see her friends. "We're doing alright and you?." said Leo who was reading his favorite comic book. "Oh you know same old same old. Anyways I need help you guys. NIB code 101." she said making the Turtles shocked to hear. "Code 101?. That's not good." Raph said lifting weights. "Yeah no kidding." said Donnie who was watching tv.

"Yeah that's not good so I'm asking you guys for a favor. Ninja to Ninja. I need you to let my friend Tony here to stay with you guys." April said as Tony came in and saw the guys in shock. "They're four Mutant Ninja Turtles." Tony said in disbelief. "You can say that bro." Mikey said grabbing another slice of pizza. Then Karai came in and said "Hey can you speed up the meter is almost out. Bros!." The Turtles got up and ran to hug their sister as they haven't seen her in three long years. "Karai it's great to see you again. You look great." said Leo smiling. "It's great to see you too Leo. Hey why aren't you four not working back at NIB?." she asked with her eyebrow raise.

"They are on a five month probation by Zed due to creating damage back at HQ." April explained. "I told Zed it's all because Mikey who was touching things in the lab!." said Donnie was still angry about it. "Hey I just wanted to help." said Mikey who was upset about that incident. "But any who, I want you guys to watch Tony for me. His very important to me." Karai gave April a pointed look making her think that's why she didn't let her neuralize the the teen. "I mean to our mission. So just make him feel right at home." said April as she handed Tony and call ear piece and told him to listen for her call. Surprising to her was that Tony went in a kissed her as he smiled and said "You bet." Blushing she walked out of the room to go meet up with Karai, while the Turtles was making Tony feel much at home. "2K anyone!?." said Mikey who was holding some PS4 controllers making Tony grinned with glee as he took a seat on the floor and went playing with the Turtles.

April reached up to Karai as they were in the hallway walking out of the building. Karai was looking at the key wondering what's inside the locker at the train station that will hold the key to saving the planet. "Do we have a clue what were seeking at the train station?." April asked. "I don't have a clue but we trust have to see how the night goes. Besides I like doing the clue game it's gets my enemies confused." Karai said smiling. As much as April know about Karai being the one to keep important information to herself as she said tiredly "Girl you make things confusing for everyone on accident and sometimes on purpose, just so you can have some entertainment at work." "That's how you find pleasure when working at NIB." Karai said pushing the exit door and headed to the train station.

Meanwhile back at HQ in Zeds office, Zed was being man handle by Zelena. She was trying to make Zed spill the beans on where's Karai and he wasn't going to tell. "Zelena please have a heart." Zed pleaded as Zelena was smiling evily as she was enjoying it. "Zed after all of these years you still look handsome. We could have happy together." she said as she threw him back into his chair. Zed straighten up his tie as he was looking at her and said "Sorry but my wife is the best woman that I ever want. And besides why should I even tell you where Karai is?." "Cause for one you know as well as I know that if the Light don't leave this dirt crap tonight, then this planet goes boom. If you call Karai back to NIB HQ so I can force her to tell me where it is, then Earth will continue to orbit around the Solar system." she answered as she pull out her flip phone and gave it to Zed.

Zed took it and chuckled and said "This is not the 80's Zelena we do have touch screen phones you know?." Zelena smile and said while preventing herself from hurting him "I know and I don't give a crap. Now call her." With sigh he flipped open and dial the number and gave it to her. "Now was that hard Zed?." she asked as she put her ear on the phone. And instead of getting Karai she got Miranda Cosgrove on phone as Miranda said "Zed is that you?. Please let me join NIB. I can be agent M!." Zed quickly jumped up on his desk and went drop kicking Zelena as it was proving no effect on her, as he then back flipped over her and started pushing her in the face. Zelena tripped Zed as he fell down and she knocked him out by kicking him. "Ooooo Zed you still got it." Zelena comment on his efforts while wiping some saliva off her lip.

She looked at the dead squid that was outside of the office and see movement in the tentacles. While driving to the train station listening to music, Karai was catching up old times with April as it was good to talk to a good friend. "So tell me April, what happened to Casey?." Karai asked as she assumed that he would have been April's partner for a long time. "Well Karai he got tired of being disconnected with his family and he wanted to go back to the City Morgue and get his internship finish and what not. And so I helped him out and neuralize the poor guy, and I will miss him." said April as she turned up the radio volume as it was playing some Drake.

"In my opinion you shouldn't have done that and told him he signed up for the job, and he have to live with it." said Karai eating her trail mix bar. "You think?." April asked smiling. "Trust me when I say this. The only time you neuralize someone is when they messed at work and can't handle the work. That or it's their time to retire." said Karai. April then ask "Like you?." while making Karai smile as she parked the car as they arrived at the New York City Central Train Station. "It wasn't a retirement plan O'Neil it was just my free paid vacation. The retirement idea was a cover up for young half way experienced agents like yourself." she said getting out of the car with a smile on her face.

"I knew Zed was telling me made up story. Well what can I expect his been doing this since he was thirty." April said locking the car. "Actually his been doing this since he was at the age of eighteen and that's he was just an assistant to the very old chief of NIB." Karai said entering the building. April just learned some fun facts about Zed and he never tells her about his time at HQ. Heck she even thought his been doing this since the day his was born based how old he was.

"Zed your something else." she thought as they headed to the locker section and find the Light of Zarthra as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When arriving at New York City's Central Train Station and entered inside the building, heading their way to the locker box section to find out what inside. Karai and April were thinking about the subject as they arrived the box locker that matched the number that was on the key. Both looked at each other as neither of them was not ready to see what's inside the locker box.

"Locker box 522 huh?. Alright let's see what's inside shall we." said Karai putting the key into the key slot but didn't unlock it. With her eyebrow raise as she was wondering why her partner didn't open the locker box, April said "Weeeell go on." "Go on what?." Karai asked while still having the key in her hand. This was the first time that April has ever saw Karai being so anxious about anything but this time she is. So, she walked up and place her hand on the key as Karai was holding on to it real tight.

Calming down from worriedness she slightly twist the key to unlock it and put her hand on the nob. Then she looked back at April who was ready to see what's inside but she not going to take the risk. "April why don't you go and give us some coffee, and some donuts while I handle this." She said seriously. "Um, heck no, I'm not going anywhere sister."

Karai looked back at April as she gave her a worried face. "Look I don't remember what I put into this locker, and I don't want any guilt or regret if something happens to you." Karai said as she was meaning every word of it. April rolled her eyes as she said "Karai nothing's going to jump off so please shut up and open the freaking locker." Dropping her worry and replace it with anger as she said while grabbing on the nob. "Just because I was out for three years April, it doesn't mean I'm not worried about putting my foot up your ass." She worn. On the count of three, Karai open door quick and saw what's inside that somewhat surprised her.

Inside of the locker box was a small size modern town filled with a whole colony of brown hairy small male alien beings, who happened to turn or stop at what they were doing and saw who it was. With great happiness they said this. "Our light giver has returned!. All hail Karai!. All hail Karai!." Then after saying that they being to sing her name in the American anthem version as Karai was confused and wowed, while April poked her head to see what Karai was seeing and can't believe it her own self.

"Wow, who who would have thought you will be queen of a locker box?. That, and who would have thought that you being worship by a group of small smurf size aliens?." April said as she and Karai was looking on. After when they were done singing their national anthem they chanted her name again with happiness. "Um, good evening people of locker number 522. I'm sorry to disturb at whatever you aliens were doing but, did I somewhat leave anything in here by any chance?." Karai asked her fellow loyal praisers.

One of the hairy smurfs said with excitement. "Why yes you did our legendary guardian. You saved us from extinction and to show us that you mean no harm, you gave us your glow in the dark watch tower." They all turn around and pointed at the tower that had an actual wrist watch in the center, as another spoke. "Having that clock helps us see through the streets and keeps away from darkens itself." said another hairy Smurf. Instantly, Karai went in and took off the watch from the tower and wrapped around her wrist. "Man, I have been looking all over for this. They stopped making these watches back HQ." She said smiling as she examine her old watch. "Light giver our clock tower." said all of the hairy Smurfs as they began to panic and getting upset.

"Wait hold on. Here you guys can have mine." April said taking off her watch and place it where the old watch was. "Here you guys go. This watch can tell you the time, minute, and second, and it glows blue in the dark. And the best part, it plays a catchy tune to let you now that you're in the next hour." She finish with a smile as she received looks of curiosity from the small alien townsfolk. "It's banging right?." She asked them.

"Tell us stranger what is your name." asked one of the them. "My name is April and why do you ask?." She said to them wondering while watching to see what they were going to do. Nodding their heads they said "All hail April!. All hail April!." They began to sing their national anthem again but this time they used April's name instead of Karai's. This made a huge smirk around April's face as she now was getting the praise while Karai was rolling her eyes just now, seeing that she got disown just by the matter of seconds. Now, she have to see April already getting the praise go through her head as she said "Oh, well actually you guys can call me your lordship or maybe the queen of the locker 522." "Alright enough. Please get your head out of your butt April." Karai said shutting the door. "Hey wait!." screamed the hairy Smurfs as Karai opened the door back.

"Behold the card!. The card!." said all of them pointing at a advertisement on the card rack on the green mountain, as a senior with a grey beard and a cane in hand walked up beside the card. "My dear child please take this card as it will guide you and your friend, to your journey. The place that you seek has the hidden secrets of your past, and make sure you get it while time is still on your side." said the old man as Karai picked the card up as she looked at the card. Written on it was a picture of a old flying saucer and the store name, as it said **The Flying VHS Store**. Both Karai and April listen to what the elderly alien have to say and nodded seriously.

Then the old alien said "Now, that we got out of the way. People it's Friday and you know what that means." "Friday night all girl nude show. Located in the back!." said everyone as April and Karai were grossed out as they saw the males running inside to the sexy nude building as the sign was lighted up. "Now, that's what I call being just nasty dirty boys." April said disguised. "Perverts." Karai said disguised as she closed and locked the door, and place a the key back in her pocket. After done discovering on what what they need to do next, they headed their way to the VHS store and wonder what's there that they need, and why he said while time is still on their side?.

"Do you have any idea what he meant when he said while time is still on our side?. And why do we have to go to a low down place called the Flying VHS Video Store?." asked April. Karai was thinking the same thing as she set her eyes on the watch that had a digital count down as it read fifty-nine minutes and going down. "Base on what my watch says. We have an hour to figure it out before its too late." said Karai pushing her way out of the train station as April wishes they do it her way and not put up with this big old goose chase. "This will be so much easy if we just get some heavy duty fire arms and blast our base back." She said getting inside of the car.

Karai turn on the engine and drove off as she said to April. "You know April, not everything is about busting a cap in someone's ass. Just do what I do and that's go with the flow." She said while typing in the address to the VHS store on the GPS computer, and follow the directions. "Fine. We're doing it your way but I still say my way is better." April said getting comfortable as she drifted off to sleep. "It's nice to talk to again O'Neil. I missed having a conversation with you." Karai said smiling as she sees April yawning and said "Same to you too K."

Karai smiled to hear it from her partner while making a left turn to the destination. She was glad to be back working at NIB since she truly missed fighting both Aliens and Mutants every single day, and now she can do it again and this time she's staying for good. That, and plus the fact that April can't keep a partner for at least a year or two, and she was wondering why Zed hired none fit agents into organization. Either that or April just doing it out of being tired of dealing with a partners that can't keep up the code of NIB and maybe that could be the answer.

Shaking her head she turns up the volume on the radio and listen to smooth jazz while driving. About forty minutes they pulled up to the VHS store that was combine with apartments as the store was at the bottom. Putting the car on park and break, they both got out of the car and made their way down to the steps and entered the store. When they made it inside of the store as it was filled with old VHS tapes of different movie or TV show genres, let alone the store was decorated in Star Trek style. April was looking at one of the tapes and see shows that she never heard of as Karai was thinking the same way as she pulled one tape out of the shelf. "Hmmmm, Gunsmoke. What the heck is Gunsmoke?." She asked reading the back of the summer of the tape. Then a female goth came in with a depressed moody attitude as she went over to cash register, and said without any good quality service attitude. "Welcome to the Flying VHS Video Store. How can I be of service for you two girls?." Karai put tape back on the shelf as she and April walked up. "Yes, you can help us ma'am. Here." Karai said handing her the card in which was a membership card as she took it out of her hand. She examine it and said "Huh?. This is a very old membership card um, let's see what's on it shall we." As she typed the membership number on the computer as she pulled up a history file on it.

"Well?." asked April. "Well based on the screen it would have appears that you have requested a VHS tape but, you never did came to pick it up. And what I'm reading I have never seen this tape before, wait hold on. Rick!." She called who must be the owner of the store. Then the guy who was in charge of the VHS store came in from the back and must have used the bathroom, due to zipping up his pants. The guy that came out from the back was the same dude from the City Morgue as it would seems that this must be his part time job. "Yeah, what's up?." He asked as he looked at the two teens who were dressed up like actual secret ninjas. Little did they know that he knows of their existence of the NIB organization since its rare for any human know about being being real. With a smirk he looked at his girlfriend as she already knows what that means as he said "And you said I was being paranoid about the NIB?." "Yes, I'm still am Rick. And I told you before that the NIB is a made up fake government theory." She argued back while Karai and April both know what they have to do after getting what they need. The guy looked at the screen and said "The Show of the Unknown episode fifteen. The Light of Zarthra. Why yes girls we do have it. Please follow me to my apartment. well actually it's my moms but you two get the idea." Following him out of the store they went to his moms apartment as neither of them can not believe that this guy still lives with his mom as they went inside.

Then they reached up stairs to his room where it was covered in a mixture of Star Wars and Star Trek merchandises, let alone the wallpaper as well. To Karai and April they would have thought that this room must have belonged to a five year old kid but sadly it belongs to a grown man. "Sweetie do friends want something to eat?!." yelled the guys mom downstairs in the kitchen. He turn his head towards them as they were silent and were standing up. "So do you guys want something to eat?. My mom knows how to make some good pizza bagels." He said receiving plain looks on both of the girls faces letting him know that they weren't interested.

"Um, no mom they're good." He yell down as his girlfriend grab a seat on the couch. "You know what I'm hungry for?. Eating a lobster dinner at Red Lobster." She said showing her coupon. He ignored at what she said as he made his way to the shelf and pulled out the tape, and then put it in the VHS player. "Now before I start to tape, I wanted to know what's with aliens and abduction?. I mean they travel far away distance to get here so they abduct us. And another thing what cause people to become mutants?." He asked wanting his answers. "Man, move!." yelled April making him turn right back and play the tape, and join his girlfriend.

As the video begin to play it show a poorly made film as the host of the show begin to appear. "This is so low budget." April commented as she was right as Karai was focus on the video. When the video showed the part where the NIB agents meet with the Zarterns, Karai was starting to remember that event as it was like yesterday. "Wait. That's not right. It was a rainy night when it happens." She said to herself as April was looking at her as she sees her partner having that remember look in her eyes.

 **Flashback:** On the rainy night the NIB agents and one Zartern who was male was standing face with Zelena who was wearing a black cloak covering her ugly face, while warning the NIB agents.

"You can't protect the Zarterns forever kid. Now give me the Light or this planet is history." She said with warning in her voice. The young adult who was Zartern bent down to talk to Karai who was a kid at that time and said "Karai listen to me. You can't allow this women have the light. My people needs it or our planet can't function." The very young Karai looked at him and then looked back at Zelena who was waiting on her answer.

"Zelena. As long as the Light is on Earth it's under protection of the NIB. Now, you can either leave this planet or be forced to leave." Karai said as the young Zartern smile with hope. Zelena's anger was brewing as she said "Look here little girl I am not leaving until I have that light!. Now give it to me!." With a cocky grin she took out her watch and press the button on it and said "Go fetch it then."

All of a sudden a ship was flying out from the barn and making its way to the sky. "Nooooooo!. You pay for this you little brat!." She said pulling out her gun and shoot it at her. Before the blast can hit her the young Zartern jumped in and take the hit. "No!." said Karai as she bent down as she saw a now dead Zartern, who was bleeding out badly. She look and saw a Zartern Royal bracelet in his head as he was prince of his planet, as this made her cry in pain as she can't believe she allowed this to happen.

Then she looked up and see that Zelena hopped in her ship and flew off to follow the ship, and since then she never seen her for years. **Flashback**

Karai snapped out from her memory as the tape was on its last end. She quickly turn it off before the host can finish as she now remember everything on that day and know what she have to do. April looked at her partner and said "Do you now remember where the Light of Zarthra is?." Karai nodded and said "We need to go my brothers apartment. Now." as she walked away with a serious tone in her voice.

As April was about to go with her she stopped and put on her shades and then took out her neuralizer and pointed at them, as the guy was excited and surprise to see it. "It's the neuralizer." He said as April flashed both them and wipe their memory clean. "Alright listen up you two. Their is no such thing as aliens or mutants, and theirs no such thing as a secret organization called NIB. Oh, and take your girlfriend to Red Lobster please." She said as she out her shades back while hearing Karai flashing her neuralizer to the guys mom. "Oh, and that reminds me. Dude when you're done please move your bum ass out of your mothers house. I mean come on you're in your prime and you need to take down the Star Wars and Star Trek stuff and sell it on eBay, so you can save money for apartment."

"Hurry up April!." Karai yell. Then April said making her way downstairs "I'm coming!. And remember what I said too." When she left the apartment and got into the car they headed their way back to the Turtles apartment as April called Frank to let him know that they found the Light and heading their way to get it. "Thanks kid. And good luck." said Frank except he wasn't Frank at all, but it was none other than Zelena who impersonate Frank who was tied up and his mouth was shut tight.

"Boys they found it!." yelled Zelena who had a evil grin as she finally going to get the Light. Back at the car, April hanged up the phone on the GPS screen as she lean back into her seat while Karai had her serious look on her face while driving. "Call Tony for me, April." She said without having any lip as April speed dial Tony. Back at the apartment, Tony was having an outstanding time with the Turtles as they played so many games and eating pizza like theirs no tomorrow. Then his phone started ringing and answer it "Hi April. I have got to tell you that these guys are awesome. Especially they taught me how to do martial arts." He said while playing the game with Mikey. "You got that right bro." He said taking a bite of his pizza.

"That's great to hear Tony, but anyways I was wondering if theirs something odd about your bracelet." April said as Tony answered "No. Why?." Karai then said "Ask him if his bracelet is glowing." "Is your bracelet glowing by any chance?." She asked thinking that this was the Light of Zarthra is. Tony looked at his metal bracelet and see that one of the items on it was glowing naturally as this was confusing him. "Yeah it's glowing but it never happened before." He said looking at it real good.

"Ok. Now you stay put for me. We're on our way." As April hang up she saw Karai having a tear coming down letting her know that she's remembering too much from the video, as she said "He trusted me when I told him that nothing's going to happen to him. But I was wrong at the end." "You're not perfect Karai and neither is me." April said comforting her best friend while never see her weep before unless she was cutting up onions. "Yes, I know April but still I could have done something to prevent him from being killed." She responded back while wiping away her tears.

When they arrived to the apartment and went inside to the Turtles home, they were in shock to see the place being trashed. And not only that, the Turtles were laid out hurt showing blast marks on their skin and shells. "Ah, damn!." that's what April can say as she knew what happened in here. "Leo what happened?." asked Karai as she helped her brother back up. Leo was holding his injured rib as he said "They broke in and started shooting up the place. We wasn't ready for it." "Yeah and not to mention they took Tony." said Ralph who was barely getting up.

April and Karai know that they have to take action and need to save Tony quick. Karai said "We need to save Tony. Boys go grab your ninja weapons cause we're going to need back up." With that being said they immediately went to go get their weapons as April join her out on the hallway. "What's the plan?." She asked. "The same plan you told me. Bust in and split some wigs." She said as she stretched her arms.

"Then that case we need some guns. Heavy duty guns to be exact." April said as she too was stretching as well. "Don't worry about that. Cause I know where to get them. Now let's go take care some business." Karai said with her mind focus to finish off Zelena once and for all.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the apartment a small family were seating together on the couch watching TV and enjoying the family. Until their door was unlock and open up and were greeted by two teens and four human size turtles.

"Oh, don't mind us at all folks. We're coming to pick up some things from my emergency weapon room." said Karai as she was calm and relaxed, as she went up to the thermostat and did some adjustments. When setting the thermostat in which it was a nob combination to the vault and finished turning to the last number, the wall behind the family begin to rise up.

As the wall raised up and revealed a secret storage room filled with a verity of blasters. "Jackpot." said April as she grinned seeing a verity of every exact weapon back at HQ. Then Raph said with hands rubbing them together. "You're always known to have great taste sis." Karai smiled while walking into the room and picked up a blaster off the rack.

"You know it bro. Here." She said throwing it to him as he got it with a grin. April who was grabbing some one hand blasters to Leo and Donnie who were happy oblige, while Mikey picked up his own blaster. Karai just grabbed two twin hand blasters and place them into her back pocket pouch, while picking up one of the grenades from the case and place it in her front pocket.

"Hello game changer." April said taking the main weapon in the room off the stand on the table, and carried on her shoulder. "Hello indeed." Karai agreed as she too pull off the other weapon from the stand and carried it on her shoulder as well. The family was still shocked to find out that their was a secret weapon department hidden behind their wall, and let alone see four mutant turtles all at once. Donnie went up to lock back the wall as he reset the thermostat back as the wall return back from where it was, and made his way out the door with his brothers to load up into the car.

Both Karai and April faced the family as they put on their shades, while April took out her neuralizer and pointed at them and flashed them. "You didn't see a room full of high tech weapons. You didn't see two female teens in ninja suites carrying two big guns. And especially you did not see four mutant teenage turtles." said Karai as lifted her gun and walked out as April was going to add to what she said.

"Yeah, and remember to spend time together more as a husband and wife and as a family. Plus, the little girl can stay up all night long and eat as many suger as she want." She said closing the door behind him while not pushing the trigger on the gun. After getting what they needed and putting the peddle to the metal, they arrived with time to spare as the NIB agents came out of the car ready to rescue the rest of the agents, and take back their HQ by force.

"Are you boys ready to kick some alien ass?." Karai asked taking her game changer while April did the same.

"Booyakasha sis. Booyakasha." said Mikey as he loaded his gun as he and the bros were ready to take the battle to Zelena.

Nodding with a happy smile as she can always rely on her brothers, Karai looked at April who was shaking the nerves away as she loaded up her gun and getting herself position to fire the door to the base down. With worry and concern on her face, Karai asked April. "You do know what you're doing right?." Not at all taken the question rather well and feeling lucky, and having the odds in her favor. April said "Oh, yeah, I know exactly what I'm doing girl." Karai got her gun her hands with a good grip on the handle as April continue.

"I'm about to literally going to break into the most high tech super armed facility on earth, with four teenage mutant ninja turtles and a former Build a Bear workshop employer." April pointed her gun at the front entrance as she said "Oh yeah, I'm feeling lucky alright." With last minute thinking in which in this situation shouldn't be a last minute thinking. Karai's mind clicked as she figure what April was planning on doing as it wasn't a very good idea.

"Wait hold April don't!." Karai warn but was too late as April fired at the door. The door was blown down and released the open air that was balled up as it sucked everything from the outside into the inside, causing them to be pulled in and while causing them to dropped their guns. When forced into the facility and able to move around, Karai was the main one to be pissed off as hell after the stunt that April just did. "The base is on lock down in case you forgot dum ass!." She yelled. April got mad after getting cussed out by her and said "How the hell should I know that this building would hold all the air and then knowing this would happen?!."

"It's simple stupid, you read your handbook. Man, it surprised me that this place is still around with you working here." Karai said insulting her partner as she pressed the button as the elevator door open up, while April continued running off the mouth. "Hey!. I have my moments while you on the other were seating on your ass, and helping serve customers on which animal that they should stuffed instead." While the two continued going at each others throats the Turtles were trying to avoid being in the way of them if they decide to trade blows, while reminding themselves why they were here as Raph pressed the down button.

In the main base checking on the progress of her new spaceship, Zelena was talking to Snakeweed on the computer screen in Zeds office. "Your ship is ready to lunch Zelena. It's ready when you are." Snakeweed said who was in the vehicle center and was standing in front of her rocket like ship, where Tony was trying to break free from his capture. "Hey!. Why do you guys kidnapped huh?. I have nothing that is wroth your interest." Tony said kicking the glass as it unbreakable. Zelena smile as to already liking the boys attitude and see he didn't have a clue as to why he was here.

"Don't worry kid I won't hurt you. We're just going to take a little trip to my home planet. In fact you can start calling me mommy if you like sweet heart." She said giving him a wink. Tony stick his tongue out in discuss after hearing the last part as he didn't like that idea. "I rather jump into a black hole than to call you my mom. You psycho!." He yelled and getting ready to cuss, until Zelena cut off communication with them. "Haha that kid got spark. I'll give him that." She said. Suddenly she heard the elevator door open as the NIB intruder robot pull out its guns and started shooting at it with heavy fire power.

When killing the target it decided to check on its supposed to be now dead intruder while Zelena smirked evily. "It would appears that I have guests. And something to nibble on in my space travel." She making her way down. on the elevator ceiling after figuring out that Zelena reprogrammed the security system, they made quick thinking and jumped on the ceiling when they reached down. "Well then now what can we do?." April asked looking at Karai for plan B. Karai with quick thinking on a backup plan she turned her head to face her partner and brothers.

"Simple. You go save Tony. His in the vehicle build center since Zelena is planning on leaving Earth. As for boys you go to the computer hub center and reboot the whole NIB system." said Karai knowing what her part in the plan. "And what will you be doing Karai?." Leo asked his sister. Karai looked down at the floor and said with confidence and fearless attitude. "I'm going to handle my business with that pile of crap." April was shocked to see that Karai was willing to face the one that traumatized her career but sooner or later it was about to happen.

With the right timing she jumped down and pulled out the blasters behind her back pockets, and went to shooting the robot back while April and the Turtles dropped down and ran to different directions as their feet can carry them. Karai was shooting straight at the robot with great aim until she ran out of ammo, and then lifted back up to the ceiling while the small trash can robot begin to shoot again. This time it went right inside of the elevator in which that's what Karai was hoping, as she dropped the grenade on top of the robot and swing herself out of the elevator, and landed on the ground ninja style as the door to the elevator closed behind her and then boom!.

Smirking with great job she said "Like a boss." Karai got up and looked at the now burnt smoke coming out of the door. "Hello Karai." Karai quickly turn herself around and meet with a pair of tentacles wrapped around her neck and body as she was lifted up off the floor. Zelena smile evily as she now got anything that she had wanted. She had the Light in her procession and finally going to get revenge on the little girl that wasted her life for years. "Karai it's been so long." Zelena said still having her smile on her face. Karai had her angry mix with a pissed off look as she said with hate. "Same to you too Zelena."

While Karai and Zelena were having a grudge reunion, April on the other hand was heading her way to where Tony was and rescue him and get that bracelet that is on his wrist. "Alright here we go." She said getting on the elevator and headed down. When reaching to the place and pull out her gun and quietly stepping her way off the elevator, she spotted Tony inside the ship as the count down was activated. "April!. Oh, thank god that you're here. I thought you weren't going to come for me." Tony said in relief. April with a love look on her face as she play pretty with Tony as she said "Awwww, don't worry at all Tony cause I'm about to get you out of here in a sec."

"That's if you get pass me O'Neil!." Snakeweed who was hiding behind a pile of spare parts walked out and blocked her way to Tony. "Oh, hi Snakeweed. I haven't seen you in about a year ago." April said not letting go of her grip on the handle. Snakeweed growl at her and said "In the prison and time difference of Dimension X, I was lock away for sixty years!. But now I can have revenge on you and make you as my fertilizer!." Nodding on what he said April pointed her gun at him and said "Then you might get it soon too ugly." Then with quickness he slapped the gun out of her hands and kicked all the way to the wall. "Ow. I see you been working out in prison." April said barley getting up off the floor and barley standing. "Tony this might take a minute or two so don't go anywhere." She said taking out her katana and have to go ninja on him.

Tony was forced to watch the girl that he likes as she was battling a seven foot tall plant like creature. In heart he was scared to see something like that in real life and while his mind was blown, as he couldn't believe his eyes seeing a actual mutant. Snakeweed was charging right at April without slowing down as April was running at him, until she jumped on top of his head and back flipped over him and lay a hit on his back. "Ahhhhhhhhh!. You'll pay dearly for that!." He yelled throwing his plant like arms at April as it stretched at her. "They should have restraint you when locked you up." She said blocking the blows from each sharped claws and mange to cut one of them clean off, but he grew another pair in its place.

"Come here!." Snakeweed said grabbing April and threw her over to a pile of parts and crashed. April was having a very difficult time fighting but that won't keep her spirit down, as she got up and had a pipe in her hand as she lightly tapped on her other hand. "Okay you over sized piece of weed. Now it's time for cutting or should I say beating you out of your roots." said April giving a holler battle cry and took another charge at the mutant plant.

The Turtle brothers on the other hand didn't have to go through what April is going through as they made it to the computer hub center, after taking out armed laser gun sensors and breaking the security code to the doordoor to the main computer. "Okay Don do your thing." said Leo who kelp a look out for any surprised company. Donnie put his magic tech wiz to work as started going to work. "This shouldn't take long. I just need to find the main frame and." Donnie stopped typing as the screen popped up a password key in order to reboot the system. "Really?!. Zed installed a password access!." He yelled as Mikey checked out and then quickly typed **Pizza** and hit send.

After it was processed it open up the access to the whole system. "How the heck do you know that's password that Zed put in?." asked Raph he too was seeing it with his own eyes. Mikey grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Cause I know my boss very well." He said. Ignoring what his brother said and went to doing what he was about to. Donnie found the reboot button and clicked it an got a message saying shutting down and rebooting in five minutes.

Back with April who was getting a beating like a rookie as she was still having issues taken out Snakeweed, as he was enjoying the punishment that he was reflecting on her and didn't even give her a chance to catch her breath. "You're going to taste real good when I turn you into my special made fertilizer." He told her while threwing her down up against some canisters. April looked at what broke her fall and see it was a canister of cold gas, and quickly think on what to do next. "Heads up weed." She said throwing the canister at him. He caught it in his claws and see what it is any didn't react quick enough, as April threw a ninja knife at the can and causing it to explode.

After the cold frosty air was cleared away. Snakeweed was completely turned into an icey living stature whike April jumped up in mid air and dropped down at him with the katana in both hands, and shattered him into pieces as a part of him was everywhere. Huffing and puffing after getting the job done she ran out to get Tony out and turn off the count down. "Ah man, you were getting your ass handed to a over size weed grass." Tony commented as April help get him out of the ship. "I wasn't getting my butt handed. I was just wearing him down so I can throw my move on him." April lied as she know good and well that's was a beating of a lifetime.

Tony grabbed her hand and gave her another kiss on the lips making her lift her leg up like a any girl who get kissed real good from a boy, and kissed back as she was glad to had the honor of getting kissed by cute boy. April broke the kiss as she smiled as Tony smiled back as well as both them headed out back to the main lobby. Speaking of the main room, Karai was still being held captive as Zelena was smiling in victory as she and the top best agent was catching up long lost time.

"I should have blown you into ashes when I had the chance. Letting you leave was the biggest mistake of my life." Karai said taking it with heart. Zelena chuckled evily while her finger tentacle entered Karai's ear like a slippery snake making her bite down on to her teeth. "Awwwww, it's a real shame what I did to that fool that you promised that no one wasn't going to get hurt." Zelena said reopening old wounds. "After I get loose from your grip, I'm taking the Light of Zarthra and send it back to its home planet." Karai said making it a promise to her words.

"How in the world are you going to be free from my clutches if you are tied up and impossible to even escape." said Zelena in doubt. Karai smirked making Zelena stop smirking at her. "I didn't say I'm going to free myself. She is." Karai said as Zelena turn around and met face to face with April with a blaster in her hand. "Hi my name is April aka her best friend and partner." April said firing at her before she could cuss as she was reduced into pure ashes.

When turning Zelena into a pile of dust. Karai was set free as she said with a little bit of ignorance. "Nice of you to come save me. Late." April rolled her eyes after hearing that and said "Do you know how hard it is to take down a mutant weed by yourself let alone fighting one twice?." All of a sudden all the lights were shut off indicating that the system was rebooted. "Thanks Don!. I owe you one!." Karai yelled as Donnie spoke through the intercom.

"No problem sis. Good luck!." He said and signing off. April took out her call button and pressed the button as a car immediately droved into the lobby. "Tony give me your bracelet. That's what she's after." April stated as she grabbed Tony's wrist but then Karai said "That's not the Light. There's no time get in." Without any word they got in and drove away out of the building as Zelena who survived her demise as she was back into her original form and begin to grow back.

Reaching to the streets and have the whole road to themselves, Karai was putting speed while April couldn't understand why the bracelet wasn't the Light and why Tony is coming with. In fact if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that Karai knows more than what she told her. This was one of the things that was best known about Karai as she keeps important information to herself and tell the person at the last minute.

"So if the the bracelet is not the Light of Zarthra then what is it then?." She dared to asked her best friend.

Karai kelp her eyes on the road while having her eyes on the view mirror. "The bracelet is a built in GPS to show us were the departure is located." She answered as she took another glance at the view mirror and was right to check on it. "Everyone put on your seat belt. Now." She said as she put on her own. Right on cue the car was hit by a ray blast by a alien ship that was operated by a fully developed Zelena as she was not happy at all. "Damn she's doesn't know when to give up." Tony said putting on his seat belt after another blast was fired at them. "Let's go in hyper drive." Karai said getting ready to press the red button.

"Wait hold on. Don't do that." April warn. Karai raise an eyebrow and asked "Why?. I'm just activating the car into hyper drive." Then not even getting the reason she pressed the red button as the car begin to transformed, as the car closed its wheels underneath the bottom as wings popped out, as the back of the car was transformed into a part of the bottom of a NASA rocket, and blasted up in the air in high speed.

"Wooooooooow!." that's what Karai can only say feeling her heart racing and excitement running down her body. "As I was trying to tell you!. The Kraangs have upgraded the cars into hyper drived hovers!." April yelled holding to the handle above the door. "Dude!. This is one sweet ride!. Say do you guys sell and trade cars?." Tony asked as he was holding on in the back.

Karai put her hands on the wheel as the steering wheel transformed into a PlayStation controller. "Huh?. What the hell is this April?." She asked as this was odd to see a game controller instead of a steering wheel. "Well um, you see my car was customized. So this is your steering wheel." said April as she would never thought of someone would asked why their was a game controller instead of a wheel. Confused to seeing something new and quickly learning what each button is, Karai pressed the X button and then the inflated agent pooped out and covered her. Karai lean over and said with angry "You have to be the only agent to customize something stupid."

"Hey, this was best idea that I ever customize. Plus, who doesn't like PlayStation?." April said defending her costume car while Karai made a smart comment. "Well not for me April cause I'm more of a Xbox girl than a PlayStation girl." She said repressing the X button again and the inflated agent went back in. April arched her eyebrow and said "What's wrong with PlayStation?."

"That's way easy." Tony said wanting to get in while preventing from getting shot. "Xbox has more benefits than PlayStation. Such as a Kinect sensor, great game graphics, and it first started out with a built in memory system so that way you don't have to buy a memory card for your game system." He said with facts. "That is so true. The PS2 system is still to this very day is some ass." Karai said making April mad to hear them talk trash about PlayStation since she had an PS2 when she first started out getting a gaming console.

"You know what?. Get out of my seat!." She said as Karai rolled her eyes as both girls switch spots. April sat down in her chair and went steering and pressed the GPS button to make contact back at base, where Frank who was in the chair taking a cigar smoke as he and the turtles were celebrating a job well done, with boxes of pizza. "Then I told that biker chick that she can kiss my furry little butt if you would think that I will turn my back my partner, then you must be high as a cloud." Frank said telling the story to the turtles about Zelena, as the boys were laughing.

"Frank?. Come in!." April said talking to them on the big screen. Frank turn around in his chair and said "Kid what's up?!. Me and the boys were just taking a little victory party." April was talking while steering the car from getting another hit and needed to know something. "Frank or Don, I need you to tell me where is Jefffffffff." the screen was completely shut off as it read lost connection. "April?." asked Mikey as he and the rest git worried.

"Kid you're the best partner that I could every had. Good luck and may the power of God will be on your side." Frank said taking a puff from his cigar. "Frank?. Frank?. Crap we lost satellite connection." Karai said as April had to find the worm by herself as she pressed the back button on the controller that activated the gun and blast a hole near the subway entrance, and dived right in as Zelena follow close behind. April was searching for Jeff as he would be around somewhere in the tunnel sleeping. "Um, guys why are we in a subway tunnel?. I don't see this is helping to get rid of that evil alien women." said Tony.

Karai knew what April was thinking and went right along with it. "Were sending Zelena to meet a friend of ours." She said seriously. "Who?." He asked the ninja agent. "Jeff." April said as she stopped the car as Zelena flew right pass them and see the giant worm that was awoke, and looking right at her as he opened his mouth wide. "Ohhhhhhhh, shit." Zelena said and crashed right into his mouth and was getting chewed alive.

As the three watched the scene in person. April's inflated dummy popped back up and covered her in a rock in a hard place. "Oh boy, I really do need to get this fix." She said pressing the button and bringing the inflated agent back in. Karai took a deep breath as she missed the fun ride and glad she returned back to NIB. "Let's go before times runs out." Karai said laying back in the chair.

"Right." April said pulling the car back out of the subway tunnel, and fly off to the destination that the bracelet was pointing to.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reaching to there destination in just a nick of time. After landing on top of the roof and turning the car back to normal, they hopped right out as April was still can't figure out where Karai have kelp the Light of Zarthra, let alone tell her.

"Alright Karai we're here just like the bracelet wants us to be. Sooooooo, where's the Light of Zarthra?." asked April as she getting tired of the goose chase.

Karai smiled seeing that April was eager to know where it is but with no surprise, she didn't realize that the Light of Zarthra was with them the entire time. "Alright, April here is what Zelena has been after for all these years. And here it is." She said presenting Tony and said "The Light of Zarthra." Tony was confused as to why Karai called him the Light of Zarthra and don't know weather he should laugh at the little humor that she made or take it seriously.

"Me?." He said "You actually think I'm the Light of Zarthra?." Karai shook her head while April have finally clicked as she figure out that the Light of Zarthra wasn't some object. No, it was a living person and it happens to be the boy that she was crushing on. "I don't think Tony. I know because I remember you but you don't remember me, due to cause of having your memory neuralized by me." Karai explained as this hit Tony harder than April.

"N... N... No that c... c... c.. can't be. I was an orphan. I never had a family until my adopted mom picked me up." Tony said as he was believing to what he said." Karai just shook her head again while smiling at him and give him the real truth. "No that's not true. That was a cover up that I told you after I neuralized you. Your adopted mother was a great women that I was lucky to meet and glad that she was close friends to the Royal Family."

April walked away from them and sat down on a huge stone rock as she truly wished that this wasn't true what Karai speak. She looked up at the sky and see in the stars there was a glowing object in the far distance. The the glowing object that she sees was a Zartern mothership hovering above, as the people of Zarthra was waiting for their prince to come and take him home. April knows this must be done before Earth explodes and this is Tony's birthright to be the prince of his people.

"She's right. You have to go with your people Tony." April said fighting back the pain in her chest.

Tony was shocked to hear her say those words as he still can't believe this was even true. "Karai I can't do this. This must be a mistake." He pointed out hoping that Karai would have second thoughts. But unfortunately this wasn't the case as Karai was going to make him be convinced. "Ask me something Tony. Does it seems strange when every time you cry it starts raining?." She asked. Tony didn't understand what those the question that Karai asked him has to do with the situation that they are in. "And?. It always rains when people cry." He protested.

"No. Not in your case because when I read the weather news it says it would be zero percent chance of perception, but all of a sudden it starts raining after what the news anchor just said it won't rain." Karai explained to Tony making him stay quiet, and see that she was right. "I'm sorry your majesty but this has to happen. Your homeworld needs you. Your people needs you." She added in order to make him feel important. Tony couldn't find another way to avoid it as looked at huge stone decoration and see a glowing light from above the sky, and watch the rock transform into a space pod as the door to the pod was open.

Then after seeing that he looked at April who was depress and unhappy to him go. So he walked up to her and then been down to her level. "So, um, this it huh?." April said putting her eyes on Tony. He chuckled a little as he started playing with her red hair of hers. "Yeah, I guess so. But this has to happen I mean after all we have a responsibility to live up to." Karai nodded as she walked towards them. "Very true. And believe me. It's a everyday day job." She said smiling about her funny but true statement.

When getting ready to add on to what she said they started to feel the vibration below their feet, and suddenly Jeff popped himself out on the roof looking dead right at three. April didn't feel like dealing with Jeff at the exact moment and time, as she was already accepting to let go of Tony and complete the mission at hand. And so she already got a bad attitude and see that Jeff was in one of his moody moments. "Jeff get your big obesite alien worm ass back into the subway tunnel now!. I'm so not in the damn mood to put up with you!." April yelled in anger. What shocked them was that Jeff didn't come out from his tunnel just to get even, but cry for help as he started to swell up and roared in pain as popped like a balloon. And what replaced him was Zelena in her original snake like form as she murdered Jeff and took his size.

"Goddammit." said Karai who couldn't believe she can't get rid of Zelena in a humane way.

"Ah hell no!." April yelled in anger as she was starting to hate Zelena now.

Zelena growled in rage as she just about had enough of the bull crap and no longer lose the Light of Zarthra. "I'm going to have the boy one way or another!." She yelled. Karai with quick reflexes grabbed Tony by the arm and quickly run towards the space pod, while Zelena charged at them and open her mouth and releasing her mini head tentacles as they were running to grab Tony. "Oh hell you ain't!." April said jumping in front of them and get grabbed by her mini head tentacles. Tony looked and yelled "April!."

April was punching and strangling the tentacles as Zelena was trying her best to kill and eat her but, April wasn't going to make it an easy win for her. "Tony get in the pod now!." She yell while constantly fighting. Karai took her gun and said "You heard her. Get in." and went to shooting one of the tentacles. One of the mini head tentacles were making an attempt to bite April but she pulled it away from her face and punched it hard. "Yeah, come on Zelena so I can lay the smackdown on your candy alien ass." April called her out as one of the tentacles wrapped around her neck and gave it a squeeze. Then April grabbed unwrapped it off her neck and took a bite of it making Zelena scream in pain and anger.

April spit out the blood and skin out of her mouth in discuss as she never tasted something so terrible. "Yuck!. That tasted like rotten broccoli mix with outdated stale mayonnaise that was seating out in the sun." April commented as she can't get rid of that bad taste. Karai was shooting each head that was close to April as she wasn't missing. "Your majesty you need to hop in your space pod as soon as possible." She said. "B... B... But what about April?." He asked worried about her safety. Karai stopped shooting and put her gun down and looked at him and give some ease of mind treatment.

"What about April?. She does this all the time." She said with confidence smile. Then April said after hearing what Karai just said about her, as it made her mad since she knew what she meant. "Stop telling that lie Karai!. You been saying that load of bull since the day we worked together!." April yelled making Karai dropped her smile after hearing her best friend as she tried to ease Tony's mind of worry. After hearing the back talk from April she switch the gun from kill to stun, and purposely shoot her without even looking to aim. "Ow!. You shot me in my butt!." April yelled at her as she felt the sting. "Be happy I didn't shoot your ass on kill April!. Tony this no time to argue or waste any time now go." said Karai and switched back to kill and started blasting at Zelena.

Tony took one last look at his crush who was putting her life on the line for him and then turn around, and headed to the space pod and got in as the pod begin to close the door shut tight and started to hover away. "Noooooooooooooo!." Zelena yelled as she dropped April and threw her insides out of her body as she was getting ready to swallow Tony whole. Before she can reach to Tony in a nick of time, Karai helped April back to her feet as both of them went to the trunk of the car and pulled out their back up game changers, and walked up to the open spaced side. Then they started loading it up as the gun was fired up as they pointed their guns to the flying target and waited for the right moment to blast Zelena into particles.

"Thanks April. For bringing me back." said Karai who was smiling while having her eye set on firing her enemy.

April smiled and answered back. "No problem K. You'll do the same for me." With the perfect timing they fired their guns as the blast run right at its target as Zelena had her mouth on the pod until the blast made contact with her, and exploded into pretty fireworks as it created a Universe peace symbol in the sky as Tony reached to the mothership. "So Tony's name in Zartern means light right?." April asked as both she and Karai lowed their gun down. "Yeah it's true. Sounds funny huh?." Karai asked as she looked up at the pretty fireworks. Then April had another question that was on her mind as this question was a very good one. "Tell me something Karai. What was it like outside from doing this everyday?." Karai looked at April as the question that she asked was a very good one indeed.

"It's great to be honest. I get to have the weekend off, get a discount on one of the products that we sell, and I get to seat around in my apartment and be a couch potato." Karai said looking back at the last image of the fireworks and then said "But I do miss being a Kunoichi NIB agent. And I missed the city of New York." Nodded in satisfaction they put there guns back into the trunk and closed the trunk shut, and walked away as April was wondering how they will cover up the mess they made since almost everyone saw their scene of alien fighting. "Karai what are we going to do now?. I mean everyone saw our little incident." April asked as Karai on the other hand wasn't a bit worried about it.

Karai then said while taking out her shades "I don't know why you're worrying cause I'm not. Not in a million years." With confusion to what she was doing, April saw Karai putting on her shades and looked at her as she put on hers. Then Karai took out a small single button remote from her pocket and pressed it as the torch from the stature of Liberty did flash, wiping everyone's memory in New York. "Wow!. I didn't know that the torch that the stature of Liberty was holding, is actually a super sized neuralizer!." April said in shock and amazement. With a smirk seeing the reaction from April, Karai then said "Believe it or not the designer that built lady Liberty was an alien in disguise and he was an NIB agent as well." April took off her shades and reveled shock in her eyes and said "Shut up."

"Don't worry rookie. I'll pick up where I left off when I was teaching and training you." Karai said still having her smirk as she then said "If you're getting ready to ask me about having the remote to the stature of Liberty neuralizer then that's a flat out no. Because this remote is mind and I already gave you my neuralizer on the night when you flashed me." April snapped her fingers as she was going to ask her but Karai quickly knew it without hearing her asked about it.

Few hours later the NIB HQ was slowly running back to normal as all the agents were set free thanks to the Turtles. After getting the congratulations and the praise from the whole organization including the Aliens and Mutants, April headed for the shower to wash off the stink while brushing and washing her mouth out, and try to get rid of the bad taste. Then she throw her ninja outfit to the cleaning bin and put on her spare as she was seating down on the bench near her locker, while Karai who did the same and join her best friend. "D... D... Do you want to talk about it?." She asked. "Talk about what Karai?." April asked to know what Karai was talking about. Karai rolled her eyes as she said "About Tony. Look I know it's hard to find a cute boy but maybe one day you can find one whose honest and trustworthy."

As of that statement that she made, April put on her shoes back on and tied them while talking. "Karai I'm fine really. I don't need to talk about it alright." She said finishing uo tying her shoes. "Still having love issues I see." Zed said coming in as he too wanted to comfort the teen. "Oh god not you too." April said not wanting to hear what Zed have to say. "It's alright April. You're find love in a boy one day. Why I remember when I met my wife the first thing we did was started to come together and mate since after all she was a alien. And man, does she knows how to pleasure a man." Both Karai and April were discussed to even hear that from Zed as that was a very personal thing and it really doesn't need to be shared. "Ewwwwww Zed!. Come on I'm a minor for crying out loud!." Karai said holding her stomach as she felt something coming back up. "Zed after all my years of knowing you, I truly didn't need to hear that man." said Karai as Zed was grinning and chuckling as he can't help it as he did love his wife after all.

But what made things worse was that Frank walked in and put his two cents in the conversation. "Nah this is way better. On my planet when a woman wanted to be the males mate, they start to shake off their endless itchy ticks and drool. Like this." Frank said shaking himself off making everyone back way hoping that they didn't catch anything. "What?. I was only trying to help." Frank said seeing that they were taking it the wrong way. Rubbing the pain nerve in her brain, April then said while making sure she wasn't going to get a headache. "Okay first off, No I don't want to talk about it Karai. Frank keep your fleas and bacteria to yourself, and as for you Zed. Hell no." When done saying her peace she went to her locker to get her special made hair brush and was met by the little alien creatures. "Hello April!." said all of them. Before they can sing their national anthem in her name she automatically shut the door to her locker, and then looked at Karai who was smiling at her seeing the surprise that she left in her locker.

"Karai why are those nasty rats in my locker and not at the central train station?." April asked in a none happy and not even a little bit laughing about it. "Well since they liked you now and instead of me, so I thought it would be nice for them to have a new place to live with a little bit more space." said Karai while still having her smile. April shaked her head while Karai was walking away as she and Frank follow her. "No Karai that's real sad girl. We need to take them out of that locker and show them that the world is actually much bigger than that." April pointed out. Karai stopped at the exit door that neither agent has never go near it. She looked at April with little bit of disappointment.

"Like I say before. You still have the mind of a rookie." She said as she suddenly kicked the door open and revealed both April and Frank that they were living a locker box, as the outside of the locker showed an alien train station as Aliens were the size of a planet. "Wow." that what all that Frank can say as he and April's mind was blown away.

"Like my grandma always told me. You learn and discover something new everyday." said April while continuing looking at wants she's seeing.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back at NIB HQ every agent, alien, and mutant where walking on to the huge room where the concert was being held.

As the whole room was completely packed and filled with a buzz crowd, Frank who was on the stage wearing his headset seeing the room was filled by the audience. He then poke his head back in as he walked on to the back stage and said "Alright we have a pack coward. So let's get this concert on the way shall we."

When done telling them what to do they stage crew began to dim the lights down making the audience scream in joy, as the curtains on the stage started to open wide. "Okay now point the lights at the stage." Frank said telling stage crew through his headset. Behind the crowd seating at balcony was a few stage crew operating the lights and started aiming down at the stage.

On the stage having their hands on their instruments were Leo and Donnie having their electric guitars, while Raph was on top with his drum set as Mikey was on the bottom, and he was operating a full DJ set. In perfect timing as he grabbed a good grip on his pick in his hand. Leo started playing his slow solo moment for a good few seconds and then the others began to join in with a big drop making the audience scream in excitement.

 **Come on, Come on**

 **Come on, come-come on,on!**

 **(NIB)**

 **(Black suites comin)**

 **(Black suites comin)**

Then suddenly a huge white orb came up from the stage floor as the from begin to open up as the door dropped down, revealing April in her ninja gear and having her black shades on, and having her headset microphone on as the audience were cheering like mad. After getting up from her seat and jumped on the hard floor stage and begin to sing rock and roll style, and started dancing.

 **I'm comin, I'm comin, I'm comin, I'm comin**

 **I am the Ninja in Black**

 **I'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker**

 **So can flack, yo' I'm dangerous, I'm been trained to bust**

 **When a stranger fuss, tryin to endanger us**

 **Praise me, y'all!, don't nothine phaze me, y'all**

 **When they see me they gage be all crazy, y'all**

 **They say I'm a myth, trust me if somebody rip**

 **Out of the depths appears April O'Neil**

April was making the whole crowd hyped up as the base of the song was getting to everyone as she continue on singing and dancing while following the rhythm of the music.

 **Black suites, the black shades, the black ninja gears**

 **Black ninja style with the black attitude**

 **New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin, man**

 **New hotness, pitch black, 600, man**

 **Don't you understand, what you thought I wouldn't come again**

 **Leaving you hanging** **without bringing you the fun again**

 **tanglin with the alien and mutant scum again**

 **Mind your manners or the black suits runnin in**

The Turtles were getting ready to sing background as April was hyping the crowd up.

 **Nod ya head (The blacks suits comin)**

 **Let me see ya just nod your head like this (The blacks suits comin)**

 **Let me see ya bop your head, nod ya head, come on**

 **(Nod ya head) (The blacks suits comin)**

 **Let me see ya (Nod ya head) like this (The black suits comin)**

Every agent were doing what April was doing in which was nodding their heads. And believe it or not Zed was dancing to the music version of Rock and Roll, since their was no reason not to live a little.

 **(Nod ya head...head... head...)**

 **Check it, yo**

 **There's this women right**

 **Zelena** **makin me sick right**

 **Earth is worthless to her, she be trippin like**

 **Threaten me and my ninjas, tryin to get the Light**

 **Thinkin** **she's** **superwoman, but then here comes the black kryptoine**

 **Finishin whatever you start, sister!**

 **The** **best looking** **crime fighter since myself in part one**

 **You better act right, play nice and sing along**

 **Cause Karai is back and she's hyped, what, bring it on**

After saying her partners name on cue. Karai came up from underneath the stage as the floor mat brought her up to stage, making the whole crowd whistle and cheered like crazy people. Karai had on her microphone headset as well after finding out that April done something like this before, after she got neuralized and went to her three year vacation. And so since she returned back to NIB, she wanted to join her best friend as begin to sing while having a huge grin as Leo had another guitar solo.

 **Uh, wanna brawl with me, tryin to brawl with me**

 **Uh-uh, what-what (Black suits comiiiiiinnnnnn)**

 **What-what**

 **Let me see ya just, come on!**

 **Just come on and nod ya head like this (The blacks suits comin)**

 **Nod ya head (The blacks suits comin)**

"Alright O'Neil your turn." said Karai sharing the spot light. April did a black flip and said "Right on K."

 **Yo check it**

 **Mission completed, I mean it, we won't be defeated**

 **We did it you seen it, even with weapons depleted**

 **Galaxy defenders, don't pretend that you don't remember**

 **We're taking out contenders, and proving to you that we're your champions**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the Ninjas in Black are back to protect the world**

 **When enemies are near the elite is here, so have no fear and just, Nod your head.**

While the Turtles were repeating the same verse over again. April hopped on a hover board and flew off the stage and flew around the whole room, as the crowd cheered and putting their one hand in the air while April was giving them fast dabs. "Alright guys when I say if you want to rock the city, you say hey oh!. Ready?." She asked. "Hell yeah!." said the whole entire crowd.

 **If you want to rock the city (Hey,oh!)**

 **I said if you want to rock the city (Hey, oh!)**

 **And if you're about rocking the city (Hey,oh!)**

 **Come...Come... Come on!**

 **Yeah!**

After done hovering over the crowd and flying back to the stage, and getting off the hover board. "Ready April?." Karai asked with a smile. April had a toothy grin on her face and said "Hell yeah!. Let's whip and nae nae!." Both of them literally started doing the nae nae as the Turtles begin to finish off in high note.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week after sending Tony back into his home planet and things went back to normal. Karai and April were doing their regular on the job routine in which was riding around the city and monitor any weird activity, and wait to see if Zed was going to call them and give a assignment for them to do. Like always before Karai was neuralized this was one of the things they did at NIB.

When stopping at the red light and while letting the pedestrians crossover. Karai looked at the time on the screen and see it was 11:30pm and decided to head back to HQ and do some paper work. But first a quick trip to her favorite spot in the middle of the city and that was the pretzel cart. "Lets go and eat some pretzels. On me." She driving forward. April was on her phone to see if any agent texted them to ask for their assistance before answering. "Alright. I got a taste for some baked dough." April said putting her phone up.

"That's the spirit April. Now I know there's a short cut to the pretzel cart." Karai said having her mind set on eating sweet buttery goodness. When reaching to the short cut and made to the destination except, the pretzel cart that was supposed to be there wasn't. Confused about the situation, Karai continue driving and thinking that the pretzel cart man moved to another spot. "Where is it, where is it, where is it." She said still searching for her favorite pretzel stand. This made April felt bad to see her best friend confused as she didn't know about the pretzel cart. "Um, Karai?." She began but Karai stopped her.

"Not now April, I'm trying to find my pretzel joint. And from what I'm seeing I can't find it any where." Karai said circling around the block thinking that she might have overlooked. With no luck of finding her pretzel cart she parked on the side of the road and got frustrated. "Where the hell is my pretzel cart?. It should be right freaking here." She pointed out while turning off the engine. Not wanting to get on her bad side nor add wood to the fire. April made attempt to tell her partner about the pretzel stand. "What I was trying to tell Karai was that the man had made a lot of money selling his pretzels that he invested in buying his own store, and expand his business."

Karai looked on April's side of the car and look through the window and see the pretzel joint. Then she turn on the engine back and drove away as April was confuse. "Uh, Karai?." She asked seeing her partner focus on the road. "We get pretzels later April. Right now I just want to head back to HQ and do some last minute paperwork." Karai answered and not even looking at her. April knew why she was like this as who can blame her. Like what she told Karai before, three years is a long time and things change in those three years.

After a long silence drive back to NIB and it was a real quiet one too. The two teens headed in while telling the agent who always seating and reading his newspaper or magazine what's up and getting in the elevator and getting off, and grab a seat at their desks that was on the upper level. Karai sat down on her side of the office that she and April share, while pouring some coffee for both of them.

"D... D... Do you want to talk about it now or just drop it?." April asked grabbing her cup from her partner.

"Hmmmm, I rather just drop it and don't discuss it." Karai answered and sat down at her computer and went to typing up the paperwork. April sat down at her desk and also went to typing up some last minute paperwork with no problem or waste any time. "So I was thinking that we should catch up some lost time." April said having her eyes glued to her screen. Karai stopped typing and then took a pause on the computer, and look at her partner seeing that she really trying to cheer her up. "Sure. It would be nice to catch things up." Karai having an idea in which created a smile as then said "And I know where we can start. Come on."

Without questioning on where they're going she followed Karai down the steps an continue walking and reached to the deneuralizer room. With fast thinking in her head and figure out what's on Karai mind, April trying to run out but didn't make it time. "Computer close the door and activate the flush." Karai said grinning. Obeying on the orders that was given the computer automatically shut the door and started releasing the water in the room.

"Ah crap!. Computer shut down the flush." April said not wanting to get wet. Karai got herself ready to be flush and said "Believe it or not April, I already got this planned out the entire time." Not liking the way she was grinning about it while the room was filled up with water. Like last time before they both got flushed like theirs no tomorrow as one of them was loving it as the other didn't. When reaching to the tubes as the doors swung open and letting the water out, both girls were soaked and wet as Karai had a grin on her face as April spit out some water and had a aggravated look on her face. "Flush!. You gotta love it huh, April?." said Karai still smiling.

"Girl you are the only one in NIB to love getting flush." April said squeezing her hair to get the water out. "You want to do it again don't you K?." She asked her while Karai grinned back as this was her answer. Rolling her eyes in amusement April called their car to come pick them up and drive right back to HQ and get flush again for about five times. After getting satisfied with getting soaked in cold water, Karai called quits to April's happiness and went to Zeds office as call them so they can discuss some next assignments.

"Okay you two I have report from downtown that two mutants who are gang leaders are out causing havoc on the streets." said Zed while taking out his glasses to read more. Both girls were listening real good about the assignment issue since after all they were giving the top best assignments that any great agent can have unless, you come up asked Zed for a heavy load with more danger assignment. "The Fox gang leader name is Fredrick and while the Bullfrog gang leader is Toby. They always bump heads with one another over stupid reasons and I want you two to handle the feud for me." Zed finished while taking off his glasses and grab his mug of coffee.

Then April got up and said "We're on it Zed. This shouldn't take too long to stop a feud."

"Keep on dreaming O'Neil. Those two been feuding since their dads gave them their job as gang leader." Karai said pulling out her gun and checking to see if it was loaded.

"Yeah, that is true and the funny thing about it is that their fathers were best friends back in the day." Zed started getting April's attention. "Since the day when a huge shipment of mutagen got spilled out the two got exposed to it after having contact with their pets. The two look at it as a gift and start creating their own organization for mutants and made a business." said Zed drinking his coffee and then added some suger to make the taste better. As much as April knows about the feud between Fredrick and Toby she never thought about the origin history, as she never bothered to background check on their dads old friendship.

Getting back into their car and putting the peddle to the metal with no time wasted they arrived to the spot, with April's short cut route and with help from the cars hyper drive mode. The Fox and Bullfrog gang were shooting at one another while each member were aiming at each others heads. "Alright!. Enough is enough you scum bags!." Karai yelled getting their attention. "Scum bags?. I think you're talking about the dirty foxes." said Toby and ate a fly that came across his view. Then Fredrick who put his gun back as he walked up to Karai and April and said his peace. "Me and my gang were just hanging a nice night walk until these bug eaters went shooting at us!." Fredrick said pointing at Toby.

"That's because you're in my territory Fredrick!." Toby begin with an angry attitude. "You know good and well that your territory is on the other side of New York and mines is right freaking here." Toby said getting up at his arch enemies face. Before things got a little too far and resume back to shooting at one another, Karai put her hand to stop them and said in seriousness. "You two need to stop fighting or I'll have no choice but to arrest you guys and your gang for destruction of property." Seeing how dead serious she was they apologize to each other while April went over to the people that witnessed the the fight and see real life mutant people.

"Everyone relax and don't panic." She said putting on her shades and then pulled out her neuralizer and started putting on the setting. "Now if everyone can look right here and I will explain." said April and flashed them and then took off her shades and can't help but smile as this was one of her favorite part of the job. "Alright everyone what you just see was a movie scene that their just finished shooting and these are highly trained actors and so, you guys can get the stepping and wait until it hit theaters near you." Taking the lie that was given to them they walked away without asking any questions as April headed back to the car as Karai got in after handling the issue.

"Nice work at dealing with the crowd April. In fact it made me convince." Karai answered smirking at her partner.

"It was no big deal Karai it's all about thinking up a good lie and play it cool. Just how you taught me those three years ago." April said having a smile. Karai remember that time when she taught her how to come up a good lie after neuralizing someone. "Huh, I do recall teaching you that and I would say you were pretty good." She told April and started playing the radio and then relax comfortable in the chair. While the music filled up the car with sweet melody as it put the legend NIB agent sound asleep making it the second time she done it in April's sight.

"At least she's not snoring thankfully." April commented but then heard the snore. "Spoke too soon. Damn." said April and continue driving back to HQ. With a another short cut to their destination in record timing, April parked the car in the NIB underground parking lot and cut off the engine. "Karai we're here. Get up." She told her while unbuckling her seatbelt.

Karai yawn from her quick cat nap while stretching and open her door. "I can't wait to clock out and go home. ...oh, I forgot that my place is miles away from the city." Karai remembering her place was close to her former job at Build a Bear. "Oh, well if it's far away then you can bunk in with me. Y... Yeah!. Let's have a slumber party!." April suggested with a huge smirk. Karai scratch her head with the thought of having a sleepover with April as it didn't seem not bad and this is a great opportunity to catch up. "Ohhhhhh, alright April I'll come and sleepover with you." Karai answered and quickly got hugged by her best friend as she pulled apart.

"Great!. April grinned. "I'll start getting our things for our totally awesome sleepover!. Oooooooo, I can't wait to mess with each others hair and give each other makeovers!." said April as she begin running to the elevator so she can clock out and get started. Karai couldn't help but smile as she hadn't have a sleepover with just girls since she was the only girl in the family as her siblings were mutant male turtles. She really have no choice because theirs no way she's going to spend the night with her brothers and can't handle the all boys club.

With fast timing after clocking out to go chill for the whole night, April began setting down the blankets and pillows on the floor and then headed to the fridge and came back with a huge handful of junk food. Then later she went to change into her pajamas in which were her favorite color yellow and gave Karai a back up pair to wear and sat down on the floor while waiting for Karai to come over from the bathroom.

"Anytime now Karai. I just don't know how long the ice cream will stay cold." April yelled as she heard the bathroom door open and shut and see Karai coming out and sat down. "I want to eat the vanilla ice cream if you don't mind." Karai said picking up a spoon and open the lid to the ice cream. Few hours went bye as the girls girly out with one another such as doing each others toes, hair, and put on face mask on each other. Yes sir, these girls were having time of there lives especially when they sat down together and watched cool movies on TV and drink there cream soda root beer float.

"Thanks for letting me stay for the night April." Karai said setting her bottle down on the table.

"Anytime Karai you're welcome to come stay with me if you want." said April looking at her painted black toes as she and Karai traded each others nail polish as she had her yellow polish. Karai hugged her best friend and said with happiness. "You're the best friend that I ever had besides Shinigami." April realized what she just said about being her best friend that she ever had and hared her former partner's name form her mouth.

Zed mention about Karai's old former partner that got neuralized after making three strikes of messing up on her missions that were extremely dangerous. To make things a little bit funny was that Karai never talks about her nor talk about her boyfriend Ron. "Perhaps one day she might open up eventually." April thought after done hugging her as she sees a smile on Karai's face and smiled right back.

"I feel the same way as you K. Thanks." April said taking her bottle of cream soda and went to slurping.

"No problem April, no problem at all." Karai responded and flip channels on the TV.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Hello, my NIB fans!. I have decided ask you, yes you to tell me what do you guys want to happen in the next story of NIB and what to know what characters that you want to see, and what do you guys want to see happen in the third sequel, let alone the NIB series coming soon.** **So be free to review your ideas on either on the review or PM me on it. And if you answer back, I will grant two things of your one choice.**

 **1\. Wanting to do a chapter request on both NIB 3 and NIB the series.**

 **OR**

 **2\. You want me to do a request story of any type for you.**

 **Act fast before either I changed my mind or someone will review or PM first.**

 **April: His not joking, about the award.**

 **Karai: You got that right O'Neil.**

 **Zed: So go and sent your request!.**


End file.
